


A New York Minute

by PrimaDea



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Blogging, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, New York City, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaDea/pseuds/PrimaDea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has been reading her blog for two years, he's addicted, and finally he gets to meet her. Opening his home to her while she is stranded in New York over Thanksgiving weekend. Surprised at meeting THE Sebastian Stan,  Audree gets to know the man and realizes he's a lot more then she ever thought a man like him might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dude, you gotta read this blog. I mean I don't usually read that stuff but this person's good." It was the fourth time his agent mentioned this blog,specifically, and though sceptic, he would look it up later today, when he had time, IF he had time. He rolled his eyes and his agent kept going on and on, not something he usually did, and by minute five, Sebastian pretended to be getting a second call just to get away. 

That evening, tired and bored, he was sick of reading this script, not that it wasn't good, he was just, tired of it. He took his tablet and googled the blog title Alex had given him. He found it, first in line in the choices google gave him. The page loaded and he was faced with something...... plain. It didn't really punch. Sighing, he read that days post, thinking at worst he'd waist a few minutes. 

The days post was about the author being pissed off, it was a rant, much more then a post, really, and he found himself guffawing and laughing along with the way out there comparisons and descriptions. This person was full of a very sarcastic but sweet sense of humour. It was fresh, he liked that. He had read rants before, many times, but this was different, you could feel the passion, not just the need to make a statement. Heck, the author even apologized at the end, finishing her post with a goodbye and a sweet farewell. He was hooked. 

He went to bed full of ideas and passion and questions, he had read about two months worth of the blog, loved every minute of it, he found he thought about the subject matter, questioned himself and his position on a few statements, but most of all he loved HOW it was written. The words used, specific, every single sentence was thought out. Some were quite vicious, others sweet, like a balm. He would have to thank Alex.

His tablet dinged, he turned over in bed, making sure not to wake up the one next to him, she hated when he did that, wake up in the middle of the night to read the newly posted blog. She said he was addicted. When he tried to talk to her about it, she didn't understand, she would roll her eyes and walk away or just changed the subject. Over and over he had tried to discuss with her, some idea of subject he had thought about after reading one of the beautifully written posts. But she simply couldn't keep up. He had never realized just how much he liked discussing...things, exchanging ideas, not just with his friends, but with his lovers as well, and he was now, sleeping with someone he did love, but that he could not talk with. Could not exchange ideas. And that made him.... lonely.

 

"The fact that as a woman, I am seen as a second class citizen is, well, classless." He re-read that sentence. Again. He liked that sentence, like how it fell off the tongue. How wether in his head or out loud it felt right. Classless. He had read this post a few times, just like all the others. But this one, seemed a lot more personal. The post was about the writer feeling left behind in society because of her gender. It was not a rant on sexism Per SE, but more of a comment on things she felt and had lived through. Different from her other posts. Sebastian had never thought of the author as female or male, he had just read and thought and discussed and never really stopped to think that the person writing it was a woman. He knew she was, he read her blogs, but it he had never really thought about it. 

After a few months of following her blog, he had added her to his private facebook account,though anonymous . Looking at the number of followers, he was sure she wouldn't notice one more. But he had been wrong. He had received a private message, thanking him for following her. Letting him know she appreciated it. He wrote back, congratulating her on her success, letting her know he had read all her posts and that he absolutely loved the way she wrote. 

And just like that they started chatting, not quite regularly, but once in a while. After a great post, or if he wanted to debate an issue, or if he had a thought that he believed she might want to expand on. She always responded, always sweet and kind and refreshing. And usually she would mention him, not by name, but mention that someone had brought this or that subject up, on her blog, and he would blush a bit. Not much, just a bit, letting himself know he really liked her attentions.

Four days now, no posts. Four days no chatting. Four days nothing. Sebastian was a bit worried, he knew it was stupid after all, she had a life, she had mentioned that, but four whole days, he put down his tablet and went on with his day, it was different now, waking up alone, sleeping alone, mostly. He preferred it to waking up to someone he couldn't talk to, but it was lonely. He had never really been alone. Always from woman to woman, even after a break up, he would find solace in a warm body. But the past few weeks, he had preferred to stay alone. He like being alone with his thoughts, talking with his friends, going out, not having to always give reasons and excuses. Sebastian took a shower.Hot. Took his time, he was leaving to head back to New York today, he had been in Europe, running around for the past three weeks. It would be nice to get back to normalcy. If that even existed for him. 

He had been home less then five minutes when his computer made a sound. He put down what he was doing, put aside the grocery bags and headed to see who had messaged him. Hoping it was Her. 

"Sorry I've been offline for the past few days, I've been talking with some publishing house big wigs, SHITS GOING DOWN! lol" He smiled. Typed back. 

"Good for you! I hope it all goes well." He pressed send. Waited. 

"I'm, on my way to New York to meet with them. I'm so excited." He stopped. New York..... she was coming here. WOW. He didn't even know where she was from. 

"That's my city, you're coming to my hood girl! " He waited. 

"lol guess so. I have a lot of fans in NY." He felt a bit hurt. Lots of fans. "But yeah, maybe we could get coffee." WOW he beamed. And suddenly he couldn't type fast enough. After two years of reading her blogs, months of chatting, he might just get to meet her. 

"Sure, that would be great!" Send.

"Still have a few things to do before my plane lands. need to find a hotel. I land in a few minutes, haven't found anything yet. For a big city not many rooms available on a long weekend." Long weekend??? Shit it was thanks giving weekend. Well not today, today was Tuesday. He had been gone for three weeks and completely forgot about thanksgiving. He typed her his cell number.

"Txt me when you land I'll try and find you something classy ;) I have connections." He waited. Waited. His phone dinged. A text.

"It's me!" He chuckled. Cute. He picked up his phone. 

"I'm Sebastian, Btw" He waited.

"Hi Sebastian, Audree" He read it again. Audree. French. 

"Nice to meet you Audree." 

"I need to go , were descending. Should be landing in a few minutes." 

He put his phone down, got back on the phone, called a few people, trying to find a hotel room. Which of course, he couldn't. Fucking thanksgiving. 

He breathed in, grabbed his phone and texted his address. She might refuse, might prefer finding a dingy motel room. He sure hoped not. He had space at his place, two spare bedrooms. It would be nice to not be alone, for a few days. 

"No hotel rooms available, but you could stay at my place." He pressed send and waited. He was biting his lower lip. He left his phone on the desk and went back to put away the groceries. Keeping busy. It took a few minutes, seventeen to be exact, before his phone made a noise again. He dashed to it, not sure what to expect. His hand shook a bit as he picked it up.

":) Sounds great, grabbing a cab NOW." He exhaled. "Thanks Sebastian. I'm really hoping you're not a serial Killer. Or a rapist... that would suck to." He smiled. "Joke of course. Maybe I'm a serial Killer.... or rapist." He smiled wider. Put the phone down and finished putting away the groceries, then grabbed his coat and headed back to the store, he needed more food, more Thanksgiving appropriate food. Them he would unpack and prepare the guest bedroom.

An hour and a half later, everything was put away, and Sebastian was waiting, playing a online game on his console. Passing the time. The phone rang and he jumped on it. It was the door man, letting him know his guest had arrived. Sebastian hung up, walked out to the elevator, ready to help Audree with her luggage. 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. A side ways grin on his lips as he looked at her for the first time. Wide legged jeans, a tight white wool coat, double breasted, her hair was jet black, the front fringe was cobalt blue, and the most beautiful green eye he had ever seen were staring right at him, wide with surprise. He offered his hand and she took it, stepping out of the elevator, her cheeks bright and pink.

"Sebastian Stan, WOW." He smiled, looked away, scratching his brow, a bit shy. "Nice to meet you." He saw her smile and his breath caught. 

"the pleasure is all mine." She grinned. "I highly doubt that Sebastian, I'm all star struck." She giggled. 

He grabbed her bag and led them to his apartment. Closing the door behind them and taking her coat to hang it behind the door. He saw her walk around, admiring the huge wall to wall windows in the living room, the very large balcony. He picked up her things, brought them up to the spare bedroom. When he came back down she was still admiring the view. 

He heard a phone ring, it wasn't his, Audree answered talked for a bit, in French, then said her goodbyes and hung up. 

"Sorry, my mom worrying about me, just wanted to know if you were a serial killer." He smiled. "What d'ya tell her." 

"I told her you were a serial actor, she's not sure which is worst." He chuckled. That was funny. 

He walked up to her, taking care not to stare, he could see she had a few tattoos, some piercings, bit nothing to shocking. It fit with her. A tiny little blue stone to the right and above her upper lip. He could see two piercings on her left brow and he thought her had noticed a tongue ring. She was not what he had expected, or maybe she was. 

"Is there a place I can setup my laptop?" She asked looking around. He followed her gaze. "Sure, how about the dinning room table, so you can enjoy the view while you write." She smiled, more. Blushed a bit. "You sure know how to make a girl happy." It was his turn to smile. "I try"

He helped her with the laptop bag she had at her shoulder, quite heavy what the heck did she have in there. 

"Sorry, it's a bit heavy, my whole life is in there. " She seemed shy suddenly. "It's OK, I can handle a computer bag. " He didn't want her to be shy, she had no reason to be. 

"I know, I've seen some pictured of you're training ritual, quite impressive." Now it was his turn to be shy. He blushed. "It's a need in my train of work. But yeah, it's pretty brutal." His eyes sparkled as he said it, she could see he liked it. His blue eyes caught hers and she looked away, organizing her laptop and the things she would need for the next few days. She knew he was still looking at her. 

She seemed like such a shy person, once you looked passed the piercings and tattoos, he thought it as cute. He helped her out, gave her his wifi password, made sure she got herself comfortable, she was his guest and he would pamper her, if he could. It wasn't as if he had anyone else to fret about. 

"Thanks. You're a sweetheart." She boldly walked up to him and kissed his cheek, then hugged him. "Thank you so much, I really had no where else to stay." He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Smiling to himself. "It's my pleasure." He hugged her a little tighter. "Really." Without noticing he kissed her hair, then once he realized it, he stepped back, now he wasn't looking at her and she wasn't looking at him, and both were awkward. 

She concentrated on her computer, logging into her email accounts, she sat down, and just as quickly got back up, swearing. Grabbed her phone and dialed, she seemed quite pissed. In the mean time, Sebastian went back to his game, saving where he was and heading to the kitchen to make himself a drink. 

"DO you want something to drink?" He heard a faraway "Surprise me, something with a kick." then some French speaking, more like yelling, before he heard her swear again and she walked in the kitchen to find him. 

"I just got fucked over. Shit!" She dumped her phone on the counter. "They moved my meeting to NEXT Wednesday!." She took the glass he gave her and drank. "I swear when I get back to Montreal I'm so firing my agent." He smiled, he had said that a few times about his agent as well. "It'll be OK, shit like that happens. Just don't let them cancel it outright. Get your foot in there. " He took the empty glass away from her, pouring her another one, simple, double rum and coke. She smiled a thank you . 

"I just hate when shit like that happens. I hate not being in control. It seriously pisses me off. " He couldn't really relate, he wasn't a control freak, in fact he was seriously easy going. Maybe to easy going. Not in everything, just most things. "So, what now?" He poured himself a drink. "What do you want to do for the next week?" He took a sip. 

She looked at him, embarrassed. "I don't know, I'll find a hotel, I'm sorry." Audree finished her drink, he looked at the bottle, looked at her, she nodded, he filled her glass, again. She was leaning her hips against the counter, looking at her drink, obviously upset. "Nah, I have plenty of room, and to be honest, I get lonely here all by myself." He slid two fingers under her chin, lifting her face to look at him, brushing her hair behind her ear. "OK?" She nodded.

"Fine." She finished her drink. "How about I take you out tonight, to thank you." He nodded. Sure, I won't argue with someone willing to treat me." She smiled at him, so much more relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

A small bistro, quaint, music almost to low to hear, lots of people, they were seated at the back, in a dark corner, perfect. Sebastian had pulled the chair out for her, he wanted to think it was out of habit, but he knew better. They sat there, talking, the subjects changing as quickly as they were brought on, and he could see the same passion in her now as he had always seen in her posts. 

He found himself smiling a lot, a real smile, not some forced thing he put on for the cameras and the people around him. She made him smile. And he seemed to have the same effect on her. Her green eyes twinkling, her cheeks lightly blushing when she looked at him, stealing glances. Until he asked the one question that gave him way more insight into who she was then he had expected. 

"Ever thought about having kids?" He put a fork full in his mouth, heard her snort. Then chuckle, sarcastically.

"I'm not really parent material Seb." She said as she took a sip of her water. Her words requested him to do a once over, but her eyes were begging him not to. He wiped his mouth on his napkin, looking at her eyes. 

"You would make a wonderful mother, you're full of passion and you have a straight moral compass, I know I've read your blog, You are sweet and caring and so full of energy." She looked down to her plate, not willing to look at him look at her. 

"But look at me, why would anyone want me as a mom?" She sounded so broken. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. You are gorgeous Audree." He reached out and touched her cheek. "Truly." Her eyes met his and both took their time to study the other. The waiter came by, asked them if they needed anything, breaking the spell. 

They walked back to Sebastian's building, only a few blocks away It was chilly and Audree was holding her coat tightly against her, until he put his arm around her to help her stay warm. It helped. They had had such a pleasant evening, a great meal, followed by a walk to a nice cafe, then desert and a cup of steaming brew. They had talked a lot, Sebastian was at a distinct advantage, he read her blogs, knew how she thought, what subjects were important to her, they talked well into the late evening. Finally, both tired, Sebastian still jet lagged, they headed out in to the night.

Now, standing in front of his building, he was lighting a cigarette, and offering her one. Audree accepted. Let him light it for her. 

"Thank you for the great evening." She smiled shyly, her insecurities from earlier had all but disappeared. "It was nice." He smiled. 

"YOU took ME out, remember, It's like a backwards date." He pretended to think for a second. "Usually in a date, the guy pays and the girl kisses him good night." She didn't seem to grasp what he was aiming at. He leaned into her, his cigarette in one hand and the other slipping on her cheek, into her hair, pulling himself to her and pressing a kiss on her lips. He moved his lips gently before he felt her respond, then, pulling away, he rested his brow on hers. Exhaling. Smiling. Slowly he dipped to kiss her again, but she moved away. 

"I'll wait for you upstairs, just take you time, finish your cigarette." He looked at her, he didn't see the same insecurity there, not like before, but he did see something. Shyness. He nodded, handed her the keys, took her cigarette and finished it, after his own. Disappointed. He was tired, she was tired, maybe she was right, better to take his time, not rush. Though she had kissed him back. He smiled. 

She was waiting for him in the living room. Had changed in to a pair of loose pyjama pants and a tight camisole. It was warm in his home. Cozy. He took off his shoes and coat, then walked in, waiting to see what Audree would do, or say. But surprisingly, she came up to him, raised herself on her toes and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you for letting me crash here. I really appreciate it." His hands moved on their own volition, resting on her hips. He peered in to her eyes. Loving the dark colour from the room's shadows. 

"I'm sorry I kissed you." He said as he was thinking about how he truly wanted to do it again. 

"I just want to get to know you more. Besides, you're all jet lagged and I'm tired, what if we wake up tomorrow and realize we fucked up, then were stuck together for a whole week... " She was right.

"It would just be a kiss." She smiled.

"No it wouldn't be." She kissed his cheek again, leaning into him a bit more, then headed up the stairs and to her room. Sebastian Groaned. She was right. 

The next morning, she was up before he was, in fact, Audree was already showered, dressed, caffenated up breakfast had been made and she was on her computer on a conference call. He heard her tell the others on her call that she was taking a break, took her earphones off and greeted him. There was nothing he could do to look away, there she was, walking towards him in a pair tight jeans and an even tighter t-shirt. "Good morning Seb. I hope you slept well." He saw her come in for a hug and he gladly took her in his arms, holding her tight. 

"Not as much as I'd like to, but it's like, three in the afternoon for me, and I couldn't stay in bed any longer." He groaned. 

"That's to bad. I already helped myself to breakfast, I hope you don't mind. 

"I told you, make yourself at home. Mi casa e su casa. I think." She giggled. A true girly giggle. 

"I didn't think you would be up this early, let me make you some coffee."Not enough coffee in the world this morning." She giggled again. His phone rang and he picked it up, seamlessly. Like a pro.He kept his fingers wrapped around her wrist,casually, his thumb making small relaxing circles on her skin, keeping her close. She heard his tone change, his voice become younger, lighter, he was talking something that sounded vaguely Italian-ish, probably Romanian, she figured. 

"I'ts my mom, she wants to know if we'd like to join them for thanksgiving. Today." Her eyes grew big, Shit!

"You go ahead, I'll just stay here." She smiled, trying to convey that she in fact would prefer staying home alone, instead of meeting his mother. This could be a catastrophe. He shook his head, NO. Before saying something on the phone and hanging up.

"Seriously, I won't leave you here alone. It'll be fun. My mom won't bite. " She was just shy, he could see that. She rolled her eyes. 

"Fine, Let me get dressed in something a bit more.. adequate." 

"You'll always be beautiful to me, doesn't matter what you wear."

"You know I don't believe that, right?"

"That's to bad." She slipped by him to reach the stairs, but he snaked his arms around her waist as she passed and pulled her to him." cause I'm going to keep repeating until you start believing it."Audree turned beat red. "I'm not tired anymore, and you look mighty wide eyed and bushy tailed." She blushed a darker shade of red. Before he swept in and stole a kiss.

It was gentle at first, testing, unsure, before lighting up like a brazier and consuming the both of them. She responded to him, naturally, and he kept her close with his hand splayed on her lower back, as his other hand played in the hair at the nape of her neck. He was groaning and she was moaning, and this was all getting so out of hand, until his phone rang again and he broke away, panting. Licking his lips before answering, he let her go, grudgingly. "We leave as soon as you're ready."

Quickly she was up the steps and into her room, closing the door behind her. Thanksgiving with his mother, Oh dear. Audree took a look in the mirror. Tattoos on both her arms, piercings in her face, how in the world was she ever going to make a good first impression. She shook her head. She had done this before, mixed in with "Normal" people. She could do it again. 

Finding what she needed in her luggage, she proceeded to brush out her long hair, half way down her back, leaving it down so it would cover the tatts on her neck. She grabbed a beautiful black silk shirt and threw it on, it covered her all the way to half her forearms, perfect. She pulled on a pair of woollen slacks, and found her socks and shoes, flats. She would wear her boots there. Bring her shoes. She looked in the mirror again and took off her piercings, one at a time, meticulously, even her tongue ring. Specially her tongue ring. Then, adding a bit of make up, she looked at the result, she looked ok. It would do. She found a pretty pair of dangling earrings and a matching necklace and headed back down the stairs. 

She walked down the stairs, knowing he was looking at her. Noticing the changes. 

"You took out your piercings." He said as he came closer, brushing his fingers along her eye brow. She looked down.

"Yeah, I wanted to look acceptable for your mom." He seemed displeased. But then smiled.

"She would liked you with them just as much. Trust me. But yeah, you look.... breathtaking." She blushed, of course. She took a second to look at him in all his glory, V neck dark grey long sleeved t-shirt, just tight enough, very well fitting charcoal pants, a sports jacket under a long black winter coat. He was perfection. His hair mussed up just enough to look as if he had just gotten out of bed. 

He held her coat ready for her, helping her close the buttons, while so close in front of her, he ghosted his lips over hers. Just enough to turn her on a bit more. 

"Tease." She whispered. He laughed. 

"You have no idea." He slipped his arm around her waist and walked her out, a car was already waiting for them outside.

 

The time at Sebastian's parents had gone much better then she had feared, in fact, it had been fun, pleasant, she had been greeted with opened arms. The meal had been good, but the company had been exquisite. It turned out Sebastian had told his mother about her blog, and she and he husband loved it. They got to talking about her passions a bit, the meeting with the publishers, her future, her hopes for a career in writing. It was nice to share, not something she was used to doing. 

She had noticed they worked on not talking anything but English, though his mother had kept a good conversation with her in French, just to tease her son, Audree was sure. 

Sometimes during the evening, Audree was outside enjoying a cigarette, Sebastian came to find her. Standing tall behind her, he pulled her against him, warming her up and getting some long needed contact. he liked to hold her, feel her against him, smell her skin, her hair. He leaned in to her ear, breathing lightly. Seeing her shiver. He smiled. It was cold out and neither of them wore their coat. He light up his cancer stick, still keeping an arm around her. 

"My mom would like us to sleep over tonight so we could all have brunch tomorrow. Usually it's tradition." Audree thought about it. It was already getting late, and she truly didn't want to leave right away. She nodded, seeing a huge grin plastered on his face. He kissed her head, thankful. "Thanks." 

"Tell you what, he whispered, once were all settled, I'll come find you in the guest bedroom, I'll bring a bottle and we can hang out. Sounds good ?" She looked at him, he seemed excited.

"Sure sounds great." She smiled at his enthusiasm as he put out his cigarette and dashed inside to let his mother know they would be spending the night.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been interesting, talking with new people about different topics, travel and politics and religion, and so many other things. When finally she had been shown to the guest bedroom, in the basement, Audrey was ready to take her shoes off, strip down to her undies and relax. Which is exactly what she did. 

She could still hear people talking upstairs, then some creaky stairs noise and nothing. Audrey found a book on one of the many shelves, and started to read, she wasn't tired,not really. Lying on top of the covers, reading a book is how Sebastian found her when he sneaked to her room about half an hour later, with a new bottle of Whiskey and two glasses. 

He peered in to the guest bedroom, not wanting to disturb her is she was already asleep, but instead, stood there staring at her. Sitting back straight against the wall, knees bent, reading a book. He stood there, just looking at her. Until she looked up, surprised to see him. Then, realizing she was half naked, a deep blush, spread from her cleavage all the way to her ears. She was adorable. 

"Hey, I brought Whiskey." She looked up, slightly surprised. Smiled, out the book down and motioned for him to come and sit next to her. 

"Glad to see you didn't forget about me." He walked in, in complete control, sexy as hell, wearing just a loose pair of sweat pants. 

"I could never forget you Audree." He joined her on the bed, back against the wall, legs straight in front of him, handing her the glasses, he filled them, then put the bottle down on the side table.

"So, wasn't so bad was it?" She smiled 

"Nah, your parents are great." She sipped her whiskey, feeling the burn. "Thanks." He clinked his glass to hers, raiding his eyebrow as he drank.

"Nice." She agreed. It was nice, sitting here, enjoying the moment. He stretched out his arms, sliding his arm around her shoulders. They sat there, in silence, relaxed. "I am glad you came. My mom really likes you." Audree blushed slightly. Again, silence, glasses refilled. 

They talked about everything except what they really wanted to talk about. Staring straight ahead, looking at the wall filled with books. The more they drank, the more talkative they got, finally looking at each other as they talked, moving from the wall to sitting across from each other, legs touching. His fingers ghosting over her legs, more and more, straying closer to her thigh.

They were talking about books, when finally his hand rested on her knee, staying there, warm and comfortable. She didn't seem to mind, though she had stopped looking at him, and the conversation had suddenly gone quiet. The blush was back on her cheeks and cleavage. He was looking at her, openly, making sure she knew, before taking his hand away and filling their glasses again. 

The bottle was empty, both Sebastian and Audree were more then a little drunk, not enough to be sick, but more then enough to have a hangover the next morning. She was sitting in front of him, they were laughing about something. They weren't sure what exactly. Suddenly, his eyes met hers, and both went silent. A few strand of hair fell in her face and Sebastian brushed them behind her ear, his hand shaky but gentle. 

Her breath hitched and he caught his breath, his hand staying in her hair, gripping lightly as he pulled her close, his lips finding hers, in a searing kiss. In an instant her hands were on him, his neck, his back, her nails digging in, his arms, his thighs, her hands snaked into his pants and he was lost. He almost pounced, trapping her underneath him, her hand around him, tight and warm and so welcome. His lips found her pulse on her neck, sucking lightly, as her hand slid on his cock, slowly. He was desperate for more skin. quickly, he got rid of her bra, and wiggled out of his pants. Her hands kept working on him, harder, faster. Until her skin disappeared from under his lips and her mouth enveloped him, completely, and the world stopped. 

He was used to drunken sex, and drug sex, but this, this was different, he was just drunk enough, just relaxed enough to feel perfectly at ease, doing everything he wanted to do to her, and she was just uninhibited enough to let him. He simply couldn't get his fill, and she wouldn't let him go until he did. They spent the night in each others arms, kissing, touching, licking. He filled her as often as he could, letting her lick him clean and doing the same for her. It was a night he knew he would never forget, and he hoped she wouldn't either. Dawn found them asleep, cuddled together, spent but sated. The room smelled of sex and both needed a well deserved shower. 

They woke up slowly, basking in each other's warmth, spooning. He was holding her tight against him, hard against her back. He felt her breathing change and knew she was awake. 

"Good morning Baby." She groaned and turned around to face him.

"Good morning Seb." He kissed her lightly. 

"How are you feeling this morning?" She seemed to think about it before answering.

"My head hurts, I'm sore, everywhere. But otherwise, I'm good." She wrinkled her nose. "I need a shower." He laughed. 

"Yeah, lets go grab a shower. " He slapped her thigh and got up, And Audree followed. Groggily. The bathroom was at the end of the hall and they both fit nicely into the shower. The hot water almost stinging. But relaxing sore muscles. She felt him wash her hair, massaging her scalp, then her shoulders, her back, he slid his hands form her lower back to her stomach, pulling her to him , she could feel his erection pressing in her back, and leisurely leant forward, bracing herself on the tile wall. Presenting. 

Sebastian took the opportunity, he palmed himself a few times, before slowly sliding home. She was always so willing and responsive. He simply had to take all he could get. He took his time, pulling her up against him and working his hands on her breasts,kissing her back, her neck, anything he could get his lips on. Pulling moans and noises he absolutely loved hearing. He felt her quiver, shiver and moan so hard, he felt her knees give way as she came, and held her up just as he finished deep in her. Holding her against him, he let her regain her breath, and when she finally stood straight, he washed her, then let her wash him. 

 

He towel dried her, her hair, her shoulders, her back, everywhere she needed it. Kissing her nose as he was done, just for good measure. 

"All dry." She smiled at him, still shy. 

"Thanks." He looked at her, noticing she was trying to not look him in the eye. 

"How's your head ache?" She shrugged. 

"Better." He lifted her chin so she would look at him, her beautiful eye meeting his. 

"What's wrong Baby? You seem, distant." She shrugged again, moving away from him and getting dressed. 

"Nothing Seb, I'm just." She took a deep breath and looked at him. "I just don't know if... I'm not sure how to act. Never did... this. " He looked at her, not quite sure he understood. "One night stands." She looked up at him. "Shit, I mean..." He kissed her, she was so adorable. He pulled his pants back on and made to leave, looking over his shoulder.

"Baby, look at me." She did. "This wasn't a one night stand."


	4. Chapter 4

It was awkward, she would have to sit there for just about two hours, in the back of a car wit him. Usually, sex was not something that bothered her, she was highly promiscuous, very comfortable with her sexuality. She had lied, she did one night stands, often, but usually, never with someone she was bound to see again, and in this precise situation, she was living at his home for the next week. Which again, made it awkward. 

His hand reached for hers, she knew he was trying. Trying to make her feel better...less...something. She let him, Not sure why, but she liked the contact, it was soothing, maybe that was what he was trying to accomplish, soothing her. 

She was just as much at fault as he was, she had drank, much to much, and she had let him, scratch that, she had joined in, quite actively, in whatever it had been last night, then again this morning, she had needed it, wanted it, craved it, just like she craved his attention, his touch now. It was confusing. 

He squeezed her hand, she knew he was looking at her. She just wasn't sure she should look at him. She didn't trust herself. What really made this awkward was his belief that this would not be a one time thing. That they would in fact be doing this, again. What was she afraid of? Sex, no.... intimacy,maybe.....attachment...... hurt..... 

"You ok Baby." She looked at him, those beautiful blue eyes. Those same eyes that had looked at her, full of mischief, as he was licking her thoroughly. The same ones that had looked her over with wonderment and pride as he told her she was beautiful. Audree knew she was blushing now. He had a sweet sideways smile, and it hurt to know that though she wanted to, she couldn't indulged. She needed to nip this in the bud. It had already gone to far. 

There was no way this, whatever it is, couldn't work. She lived far, they would probably never see each other again, and though she was sure he, this could, would be worth it, she simply did not have the courage to walk away from her fears. So, she would walk away form him. She slipped her hand from under his, putting it on her leg instead. She saw the flash of hurt in his eyes, but then she also saw understanding. 

"I'm fine, really. " He looked at her for a second longer, before leaning away from her and towards he window. "I think we should just be friends." The reaction was instant. He started laughing. 

"Are you friendzoning me?" He was still laughing. 

"I guess, I mean..... Why are you laughing?" He shook his head. 

"I don't think I have ever been friendzoned, quite like that." He was smiling now. 

"I'm sorry? " He shook his head, took her hand back in his. 

"It's ok, I have a whole week to change your mind." It was her turn to laugh. 

"Aren't we sure of ourselves." He beamed at her. 

"Yes, yes we are." While leaning in quick and stealing a kiss, sucking in her lower lip before she could push him away. He chuckled and leaned into the window. Still holding her hand. Silent.

His tablet dinged, he looked at it, she had updated her blog. He sat in the living room, feet away from Audree, and read it. Today it was about changing things in your life, how she hated change and insecurity, how she always needed to talk herself into doing things out of the ordinary, how she was insecure about every decision she took. He read it for what it was, a monologue aimed at him, and no other. He knew he was right. 

She sat there with her headphones on, engrossed in her work. She was translating now, it was her day job, bloging did not pay the bills, but one day writing would. He didn't want to disturb her, instead he got up and made them both a cup of coffee he had paid attention at his mother and now knew how she took it, he prepared it and brought it to her, with a piece of dark chocolate. He wanted her to feel pampered. Wether or not she would sleep with him or not was secondary, he just wanted her to be comfortable here, in his home. 

The body jewelry was back, and he was glad of it. He liked it on her. Not something he would usually say. He wasn't much for body piercings. Though when he had noticed a few extra on his thorough pilgrimage of her last night, he had been quite curious to see how he could possibly use them to her outmost pleasure. Her nipples were so beautiful, pierced with a delicate ring, blue, like the streaks in her hair, copied in the one bellow her belt, closer to her core, he had loved playing with that specific one. Pulling words and noises form her throat and lips. Just thinking about it got him hard. 

She took a break, as he sat across from her at the dinning table, she moved her laptop out of the way. 

"Thank you Seb." She smiled and he reciprocated. A twinkle in his eye. "You are such a sweetheart." A light chuckle, so sexy. She tried not to blush, failed. "I was wondering if you would be willing to show me around, I've never been to New York before." At that he seemed surprised. 

"Sure." He smiled broadly. "How about tomorrow?" She nodded, beaming. "We could walk around, I'd show you my favourite places. It would be fun." He looked at her, so pretty, her smile so bright. 

"How about we go out tonight?" He offered, we could have dinner, go to a club? dance ?" She thought about it, shrugged. 

"I don't usually go out, but sure, why not ." She smiled at him. "Could be fun." They finished their coffee, talking about what she wanted to see, things he thought she would like, it was nice, comfortable, as if the night before had not happened, or at least, as if they were both comfortable with it. 

"I'm going to need to go shopping, I only brought enough for two days, I mean, I'm going to wash and stuff, but since I'm in New York I'd really like to act like a girly girl and go shopping." She giggled a bit. "I know, I'm silly." He looked at her. Finished his coffee. Got up.

"Let's go, I'm taking you shopping." She sat there, looking confused. "Come on sweetheart, lets go, I wanna treat you." Still she didn't get up. He pulled the chair away from the table, took her hand and helped her up. "Go get your coat and boots. He leaned in and kissed her lips, chaste. Sweet. "I want to take you shopping, treat you, like you deserve." She blinked. "Please." 

"Please stop." He did. "Why do you keep kissing me?" He wasn't sure what to answer. "Do you kiss all your friends?" He looked away, like a child caught red handed. 

"Not ALL my friends." She looked at him, serious. 

"And hold hands, and touch and take out shopping." She hesitated. "And want to sleep with?" He looked up at her, a sexy smirk on his sinful lips. 

"No, I don't usually do all that with my friends, I have some friends that I do, but not many, not anymore." She knew he would always be honest. 

"Ok, so treat me like you do your regular friends..... Please." He looked at her, smiling, a bit of a blush on his not so freshly shaven cheeks. 

"I don't want to." A clear statement, no ambiguity what so ever. 

"Why not?" 

"Because I want to kiss you and take your hand and touch you and take you out shopping, and because I want to fuck you senseless as often as I possibly can in the next week so I can have a lot of fond memories to keep me warm until the next time we see each other. " So God damned honest. 

She was blushing furiously, and all he wanted to do was strip her until he found out exactly where the blush began on her body. 

"What.... What if that's not what I want.?" She stuttered, obviously embarrassed, awkward and very, very turned on. 

"Then that's not what you want." Again, a statement. "But that doesn't mean I can't try to convince you." He winked at her. She looked away, not sure what to answer to that. "What do you want Audree? Let's start with that." She too a moment, thought about it.

"I want to get to know you." Simple. 

"OK, then let's do that then. Get to know each other." He smiled, she put her boots on and they headed out. His arm around her waist, waiting for her to push him away. But it never came.

 

They walked and talked, stopping in a few stores, Audree admiring so many things, shoes, clothes, jewelry, it was nice and relaxing, and not once did Sebastian push or offer to purchase anything, though he wanted to. He was controlling his urges to pamper her, and it was getting to be quite annoying. When finally Audree did find something she liked, a retro looking little black dress with a tall pair of boots, he simply could not help himself, and pulled out his credit card before she could even get to the cashier. 

Audree was annoyed, more then that, she seemed upset. The cashier flirted with him and Audree's face changed. He noticed it, but ignored it. He knew that face, it was likely he would be making that same one later tonight while at the club. It was OK, jealousy was a healthy emotion, if dealt with appropriately. While at the cash talking to the cashier, Sebastian reached for Audree and pulled her to him with a swift arm around her waist. She didn't say anything, seemed to suddenly be less stressed. Maybe she enjoyed the contact as much as she did. He thanked the lady at the store and they left. 

He stopped her in the next alley, backing her up against a wall. He made sure she was looking at him before taking, wanting it to register. 

"Audree, Baby, I know you didn't like it in there when I paid for your stuff. But I have a lot of money I can spend, and it wont affect my paying my rent or bills or groceries. " She rolled her eyes and tried to move away, but his hands on her shoulders pinned her back on the wall. "I know you work three translating jobs plus your blog and your writing, I know, because you've told me." She looked down, embarrassed. "SO LET ME TREAT YOU!" She looked at him, eyes watery, she was shaking, he let up his arms and backed up a step. "Please." She nodded, though he could see she didn't really want to.

"It's embarrassing, I don't need anyone to buy stuff for me, I can afford a fucking dress.....

"It was 589$ Audree." She blanched. "Yeah, that's what I thought. "It makes me happy, OK, now stop. Please." She nodded then, surprisingly, crossed the distance between them and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Thank you." He took her hand and kissed it. 

"My pleasure." He saw her smile, saw the sparkle in her eye when he took her hand, felt her getting closer, so much more relaxed. "We ok ?" 

"Yeah, we're OK." She laughed. "Just be careful, I might get used to the pampering." He pulled her by the shoulders, starting to walk again.

"That's the plan." Swiftly, he leaned down and kissed her lips. Lingering just a second as a flash hit them for just a second. He had seen the paparrazi from the corner of his eye, and he'd kissed Audree on purpose, he smiled as he pulled away. 

"New girlfriend Sebastian? What's your name Miss?" Sebastian just smiled and walked on, turning around he answered from over his shoulder.

"Audree, two E's"


	5. Chapter 5

It had spread like wild fire, on the net, on the celebrity news pages, facebook fan pages, fan blogs. About thirty minutes after the picture had been taken Sebastian's phone had buzzed and he was still on it, arguing with his agent. Audree was wearing a permanent blush, embarrassed, mortified really. He had done it on purpose, she was sure. He liked Chaos and would gladly create just for good measure. 

They were in a coffee shop now, sitting in the back waiting for their orders. Audree was trying to not bite her nails as she streamed on her phone, she was receiving texts and messages from friends, even her sister had called. Of course, she refused to answer, refused to give this any creed. Actually, she wasn't sure what to do, or say. She wasn't his girlfriend, he had not said she was, he had just given her name, which, in context, was just the same as outing them as a couple. 

He put his phone in his pocket after making sure it was turned off, not mute, off, and took her hand in his across the table. She heard a few snap sounds, cell phones, fuck, this would be everywhere by tonight. She couldn't look at him, she wasn't sure how she felt, invasion of privacy was not something she was used to, being looked at, taken pictures of, would she have to let it go and just accept it, she didn't like that idea. 

His thumb made small circles on her hand, she didn't pull it away. She just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Though she was sure he wouldn't let her. She sighed, looked at him, she was a bit mad. Just a bit. But now, with his attention solely on her, she wasn't sure what to say. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I wanted to kiss you, the reporter was there, I just..... I just went for it." He coaxed her into looking at him. "I didn't think ahead. Sorry." He seemed truly apologetic, and Audree couldn't be mad at him. Well, she could, but she didn't really want to. 

"So, what now?" She asked shyly. She heard another phone snap a picture. Turned around to look at the perpetrator. Smiled, just her gentle usual smile, he took another picture, smiled back and put his phone down. She thanked him with a nod and went back to give her full attention to Sebastian.

"You have so much class, it's unnatural." He said as he shook his head. 

"What do you mean?" She was confused.

"Just that." he motioned to the young man that had taken the picture. "I know you're annoyed, stresses, worried, yet you turn around give the guy your best smile and then thank him. " He shook his head again, grinning at her. "Knowing full well it'll be online in less time then it takes me to say this to you. Seriously, you are one in a million." She blushed at the compliment. 

They stayed silent for a moment, letting the waiter bring their order. Coffee and cheese cake, nothing fancy. Audree's phone buzzed, looking a the number she picked it up, apologizing to Sebastian before getting up and walking out of the coffee shop to take the call. So thoughtful.

Ten minutes later and she was back, obviously nervous, almost shaking, Sebastian pulled the chair for her and took his seat back across from her, looking worried. 

"That was my agent, some guy from the publishing company wants to meet me, today." She shakily took a sip of her coffee. "Like, now, here, in ten minutes." Sebastian wasn't surprised, he knew her picture with him would solicit a lot of traffic, knew there would be interest, so if the publisher kept an eye on her blog they would have seen a spike, but this fast? WOW. 

"That's great! " He smiled at her, proud. He was sure this would go well. "I'll wait with you until he gets here, then I'll go do some shopping, and you can call me when you're ready. How's that?" She smiled, he was so understanding. 

"Yeah, that would be perfect." he finished his cake, then his coffee, just as the publishing house rep showed up and introduced himself, they shook hands and Sebastian left, giving her a hug and kissing her head before leaving.

 

A bit more then an hour later and a few additional shopping bags later, Sebastian was walking back to his place, Audree had called him , letting him know she was heading home, she was tired and needed to look over the contract she had been handed. He had offered to pick up something for dinner and she had accepted, cancelling dinner reservation, he picked up some Indian food on the way home.

Audree was on the couch, reading what looked like a brick, he dropped the food stuff in the kitchen before dumping the shopping bags near the stairs and coming to her for a light kiss on the lips, then sat down next to her and pulled her legs on his lap. 

"So, what's it look like? " She seemed excited. 

"It's more then I expected, they're offering me a five books deal, the first one is already being edited, as we speak, It's over six years, I'd get a great percentage of sales, plus everything around that, book tour, you name it, the money is good, the terms are great, even my agent is surprised, he's having his lawyers take a look at it, they'll meet me et the meeting on Wednesday. " She was bright eyed. Proud, surprised, elated, all at once. It was great to see her like that. 

"Shit Seb, this is actually happening. I'm going to be a published author." She smiled wickedly. "And, I received an offer to blog for one of the major newspaper agencies on the continent. I'd have to move my blog. but I'd get paid to write.... I'm overwhelmed." She was almost crying. Everything all at once, all because a simple picture. She would have been discovered eventually, she knew that, but this was just so.... WOW!

"As of Monday, I will be officially out of debt and living off my passion." So proud, he was so proud of her. He pulled her on his lap straddling him, the contract caught between them. His hands resting on her hips.

"I am so proud of you Audree." He waited, wanting her to make the first move, hoping she would want to. And when her lips met his, he thought his heart would burst. So slow, so sweet, so perfect, she gently pulled his lower lip with her teeth and he moaned, tangling his tongue with hers. So slow, so sexy. He was sure she could feel him getting excited. And quite a bit uncomfortable. 

"Thank you Seb." She whispered breathlessly as she broke the kiss. He smiled, a slight blush to his face, a dark twinkle in his eyes. 

"How about we eat while it's still hot." He said instead of attacking her for another kiss. She nodded, slipping off his lap, heading to the kitchen. 

They ate, enjoying the spicy food, talking, he was supposed to go back to training at the gym on Monday, it was obvious he couldn't wait. Talking about his trainer and his routine, how he would have to get back to a strict diet. She let him talk, listening, getting to know him. He talked about his Marvel co-stars, a bit, how filming for the next movie would start end of March, how he was excited. He didn't mind having time off, but he loved working. He would be filming on site, he didn't quite know where yet, but he was sure it would be fun. He had a great chemistry with all his co stars. 

She smiled, she loved to hear him talk, and this was the first time she really got a good look at who he really was, what his passion was. Acting. After a bit he went silent again, finishing his plate. Audree had something she needed to ask him, but wasn't quite sure how to. So she took a deep breath and went for it. 

"So, I'm going to need to be present in New York, I mean, I need to... they want me to move here, for work." There it was. Not quite a question, actually not a question at all. "They need me here full time as of January. " He looked up,put his fork down. Beaming the brightest smile.

"That's great, unless it isn't?" He seemed to faulter. 

"No, it is, just... I'm going to need help finding a place, I don't know this city, and I'm on a budget." He cut her off.

"Why don't you just stay here?" She seemed confused. "I mean I have the space, I'm gone months at a time, so you wouldn't be crowded. And best of all, no need to spend, it's already furnished and everything." He was proud of himself. 

That did sound appealing. She liked it here, it was a great place, lots of natural light. She was thinking about it. It would be so much simpler then going out there looking for a place, and ending up living in a closet. 

"You sure?" He rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm sure. We can figure things out, maybe move things around a bit, we could put a nice desk upstairs in front of the window in the alcove, give you some nice working space. " He giggled. "It'll be great, we can go shopping next week, make sure you're all set. Before you start moving your things down here." She agreed, she would need a few things. And little by little she could settle her things here from her home in Montreal. It could work. She would need a working VISA, which she was sure her agent could help her with. 

"Ok, deal!" She said smiling, finishing her plate and going to the sink to wash them. She felt him come behind her, pulling her against him as he splayed his hands on her hips. His breath hot on her neck.

"The important question here is." He whispered in her ear."Wether I'm gaining a roommate, or a live in girlfriend." He kissed her neck. making his way to her ear lobe, feeling her shiver as he licked it. His hands working their way up her front to gently cup her breast through the bra. She let him, leaning her head back on his shoulder. She groaned. 

His left hand stayed on her breast, while his right one made it's way down below the waist line of her jeans, making it's way to her core, slowly. He reached the blue ring and pulled on it, just enough, knowing she loved that, her breath caught in her throat and she moaned, loud, as his fingers played through her folds before easily slipping into her core. She was so ready, so wet. It reminded him of that morning in his parent's guest bathroom. She groaned as her rubbed himself on her back. 

"Come for me Sweetheart, show me just how much you want me." His voice low in her ear, a sexy whisper. She whimpered as he slipped in another finger, loving how responsive she was. A few more minutes and she was panting and whimpering, her hands around his neck, body bent backwards, his left hand had sneaked under her bra and was now squeezing and caressing her breast, pulling on the nipple ring just to hear her moan some more. He was in heaven. To have such a willing and responsive woman in his arms, about to make her come. It was a powerful feeling, he loved it.

He held her against him as he felt her insides quiver on his fingers, felt her whole body go rigid before slumping against him, she was so slick on his fingers, he gently pulled them out, sucking on them before kissing her neck again a few times, her hand in his hair had gone slack, and he whimpers had dies down. He still held her, just to be sure. 

"You ok Baby? Can you stand." She nodded, and he stepped back. She leaned against the sink out of breath, before turning to face him, he was grinning, quite proud of himself. 

She motioned for him to come closer, and when he did, she let herself fall on her knees in front of him, keeping eye contact as she slid the zipper down and undid the top button, biting her lower lip, as she quickly pulled both jeans and boxers down in one swift move. 

She too a few moments to appreciate the beautiful member in front of her, perfectly proportioned. She looked up at him again, his eyes locking onto hers as she slid her lips over the foreskin, pulling it along as she moved her mouth along his cock, licking and sucking, making sure to kiss and rub every inch of him, using her hands as she licked his balls and the thick vein under his dick. Her tongue ring was driving him wild, it was a feeling he wasn't used to, but he liked it, he could get used to it, so easily. 

She heard him moan, loud, yet he still kept his eyes on hers, sometimes closing them and throwing his head back when she hit a certain spot. She moved her hands to his balls, massaging them slowly, her fingers moving underneath, rubbing on his tender skin, he went quiet, his whole body tensing, his hips moving violently, she pulled him closer, her nails digging into his ass cheeks as she swallowed him whole, working her throat. She felt him grow tight, then groan before she felt him let loose in her mouth as she swallowed every drop he gave her. Making sure he was done and cleaned off before pulling his boxers and pants back up and tucking him in. 

She stood up, biting her lower lip, her eyes searching his, before he dove in and kissed her, enveloping her in his strong arms, his hands in her hair, holding her close. He broke the kiss, tasting himself and her on his tongue. Loving every second. His brow was against hers as they caught their breaths, smiling. 

"That was wonderful Audree." He kissed her again, softly. "Thank you." She blushed, of course. They left the dishes in the sink, preferring to go and relax on the sofa, their were still a few things to discus and consider, and the quicker they got to it, the quicker they could figure out what was next. 

For his part Sebastian had only been half joking when he had asked her if would be his live in girlfriend, he knew she wanted to take her time, he just didn't want her to forget about him. At least now, with her moving in permanently in less then a month and a half, he was sure to be on her mind, often. On the other hand, it was obvious she wanted to be around him as much as he wanted to be around her, she just needed to be sure. He was ok with that. Kisses, blowjobs, sex, slowly but surely she would come to realize he wasn't going anywhere, without her.


	6. Chapter 6

'Yeah so he dumped me, said we weren't at the same place Like yeah, you know, I don't wake up every time some loser updates her blog. I swear, he is obsessed by that blog. " The blond woman finished her drink and ordered another one. "Mlle Hyde, can you believe it, that's a lame ass name." 

Audree was still sipping her drink, trying not to comment on the monologue, Sebastian was a few feet away, talking with a friend, and she had been stuck here, between his ex and his friend's girlfriend, Ana and Stephie, maybe. She wasn't sure. 

"So how did you guys meet?" Audree almost chocked. 

"I'm sorry, what?" She finished her drink grabbed the one waiting for her on the bar. 

"How d'you meet. When?" Ana seemed very interested. Audree had learned that she and Sebastian had been together for about a year, before dumping her less then two months ago. Over, if she took Ana's word, Audree's own blog. 

"We started talking a little over six months ago." She took a sip, hoping that would be enough of an explanation. It was instant, Ana's brow shot up, her face went red and suddenly, Sebastian was at her side, his arm around her waist, pulling away to another corner of the bar, to sit at a nice remote booth where drinks were already served. 

"Should have warned you about her." She cuddled closer his arm around her shoulder. 

"Yeah you should have." She kissed his neck. He groaned. "So, you weren't on the same page Intellectually? Really, Is there such a thing Seb?" He chuckled. 

"She just didn't get it, you know, I tried to talk to her about other things then her hair or her shoes or what restaurant was in that week." He sighed. I mean she was great in the sack, but really a man needs intellectual stimulation, you know." She laughed. kissing his jaw. Taking a sip of her drink. "It just wasn't working out." 

"Think I can keep you stimulated?" She purred in his ear. He leaned his head back. closing his eyes. Exhaling loudly. He nodded, he seemed out of it. "Intellectually." She added in a whisper. He shivered. 

The music was loud and the lights were low, they were in a corner of the VIP section. He dove in to her cleavage, loving her smell, she was wearing one of the dresses he had bought her while she was meeting the publisher. Tall leather boots, with a bit of a heal, her hair up in a retro style bun, her make up done up flawlessly, she was a sight to behold. He kissed between her breasts, before catching her lips in a passionate kiss, feeling her go boneless beneath him. Wonderful.

They went to bed together that night, sleeping close together, nothing more, smelling of cigarettes and alcohol. Her lipstick on his neck, his bite marks on hers, hand on her hip as he pulled her closer. It had been a celebratory evening, Audree was so proud about her contract, her new job in New York, her new place, and he was so proud he could help her with all that. 

They slept in the next day, their plane for Montreal leaving at 1pm, they had decided to travel up together, pack her things, then drive back to New York together, with her dog. He was excited, traveling up north then making their way down together, it would be fun. Why wait till January when she didn't really had that much to move anyway.

 

The trip to Canada was relaxed, an hour and a half plane ride, then two hours drive from the airport, Audree had parked her car at the airport, easier. They arrived at her home, a small house nestled in the middle of the Laurentians, in the middle of the woods, fifteen minutes away from the nearest store, ten minutes away form the next door neighbour. It was lovely. 

The Dodge Caravan parked outside meant someone was there. She walked in to the house, not using her key. Walking into the living room, from there he could see a rather large kitchen and a dinning area. small but cozy.

"Mom, I'm home!" He heard some noise from the upstairs, before being greeted by a woman that looked nothing like the one he had next to her, quite short, blond, blue eyed, she walked right passed him and hugged her child.

"Felicitation mon amour, t'as eu ton contrat! Tellement fiere de toi." Audree hugged her back. 

"Thanks mom." She motioned to Sebastian. "This is Sebastian. He came to help me pack. Didn't want me to drive down all alone." The blond lady switched her affections, coming to hug him as well. 

"Welcome, so nice to meet you. I'm Caroline, Audree's mom. " He smiled. 

"Nice to meet you." 

"Anyway, I'll head home, don't want to crowd you guys. I'll take my car back. There's shepherds pie in the fridge, I made it this afternoon." She kissed Audree. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Merci 'Maan." The door closed and they were alone. 

"She lives down the road, so she's here often." He nodded. "Go get comfortable upstairs, I'll start dinner." He smiled and headed up the stairs. 

The dish was still warm and she heated the plates in the microwave, less trouble, took out a nice bottle of red wine poured two glasses and waited for her guest to join her. She poured the wine just as she saw him coming down the stairs. He thanked her and toasted,to her newfound success, they sat and ate. Refilling their glasses as they went along. The plates emptied, the bottle finished, they opened another and headed to the living room, lighting up their cigarettes and relaxing . each on their end of the L shaped couch. Sebastian seemed uncomfortable, until he realized he was sitting on something wiggly.. He got up, letting a small dog jump off the couch and hide under the sofa. Audree giggled. 

"That's Mimi, she likes to hide under the couch cushions." He sat next to her then, shoulder to shoulder, sharing the crystal ashtray. 

"So, she's coming with us ? Moving to New York?" He was smiling. Mimi was a tiny dog, something between a Chihuahua and a Doxie. Black and tan. But such a scaredy cat.

"Yeah, I know I asked a few times, but I really hope you don't mind." He smiled, snaking his arm around her shoulder as he took a drag from his cigarette. 

"Nah. I don't mind, I like dogs. Besides, she doesn't seem to be yappy. " Audree leaned into him, relaxing. 

"Thanks. Really, I would have been crazy having to do all the apartment hunting and shit all by myself." He kissed her hair. "I mean wow.. I am moving in with Sebastian Stan...... Shit!" He chuckled. 

"And I am welcoming Mlle Hyde in my home, I'm pretty sure I win that contest." She rolled her eyes. 

"Keep saying things like that and I might just fall for you Mr. Stan." He chuckled. 

"Keep saying thinks like that Mlle Hyde and I might think you already have." Pulling her underneath him, he leaned in and kissed her.

"You wish I had." She whispered in his ear, breathless after he had leaned away. 

"Maybe I do." He kissed her again, taking his time. His arms on each side of her head, holding himself up. "Maybe I'm just projecting." He kept kissing her, her lips, cheek, eyes, neck,collar bone. Loving the way she shivered under him, the way her breathing changed, how it hitched in her throat, how she groaned, low in her throat. It made him want so much more. 

He moved them both in a spooning position, caught between her back and the back of the couch, his fingers ghosting their way up along the curve of her body, she reached the remote control and turned the TV on, as they settled like that, comfortable, watching but not really watching what ever was on. 

Sebastian was keeping her from concentrating on anything else, kissing her neck, her nape, playing in her hair. 

"What do you mean Projecting?" She had been caught by surprise by the word, had to think about it. 

"Projecting is when you take your own emotions and PROJECT them onto someone else." She rolled her eyes. 

"I know what the word means. I just mean.... what do you mean projecting? " He said nothing, just kept kissing her, his fingers edging under her shirt, skimming lightly on her skin, hot. He licked her neck, lightly bit on her earlobe. Audree turned the TV off and twisted around to face him. 

"Seb, what DID you mean." He looked at her, his blue eyes pleading, staring at her deep green ones, truly not wanting to say any more. He leaned in, his forehead to hers, his eyes still staring at hers. 

"I know I flirt and I tease , but I am so damned into you." 

Audree's hand was on his cheek, gently holding him in place, she could feel him wanting to pull away. She just didn't want him to. He closed his eyes, then looked away from her, anywhere really, but still her hand was on his cheek and his brow was against hers. 

"I know you need time, want to get to know me, I get it, but I don't need time, I already know I wanna be with you." He smiled, looking back at her. "I'll take the drunken sex and kitchen blowjobs and making out at bars, as long as there's a chance for something more." There he had said it. He slipped away, getting up and getting a bottle of wine and their glasses, opening it he poured, bringing them to the living room. 

Audree was speechless. 

"I thought you were being charming and flirty, I.... wow... I'm sorry I just...I don't know what to say." She took the glass he handed her, Clinked their glasses together. "Seriously, I thought I was just another notch on your headboard." He looked at her, feigning offence. 

"That's ok, that's usually how it goes, when I'm single. Just lovers and fuck friends." He emptied his glass. "I just don't really want that anymore." She took a sip.

"Intellectual stimulation?" He nodded.

"Yeah." He lit two cigarettes, handed one to her. "Yeah, you started that, you know. Mlle Hyde." He chuckled. "So naturally, it should be for you to quench it." He looked at her with a sideways grin. 

"Naturally." He looked at her, sitting there smoking her cigarette while enjoying a glass of wine, legs underneath her, looking back at him. "Give me until we're back in New York." He looked at her, confused. "Give till then to see what I want... from .... this, she motioned between them with her cigarette. He nodded.

"I can do that." She smiled. 

"Good." He poured them some more wine. 

 

"Yest beau comme un coeur, Serieux Audree, " Audree just looked at her mom , shaking her head. "I mean sweetheart, he is gorgeous. And sweet, he seems great, so what's wrong?" She poured herself some coffee. "Aren't you sick of guys that don't matter, like Ronnie, or Phil, or Carl.This guy, Sebastian, he seems to be, I don't know, serious. At least, seriously into you." Audree just shrugged. "You are going to be far in New York, you need someone there for you, to be around." 

Audree understood, her mother wanted her to not be alone, to be cared for, to be safe. She groaned.

"Je sais 'Maan, j'veux juste pas sauter dans une relation pour pas etre seule." And she didn't,didn't want to just jump in a relationship in order to not be alone. 

"Audree, J'suis pas aveugle, je vois ben que tu l'aime." Audree was frustrated. Getting up she paced in the small kitchen.

"Yeah, OK I do ..... like him, but I'm not ready, and I mean he's only been single for two months, he needs more time, they were together for a whole year." 

"Ten months. But then I dumped her, remember." She turned around, surprised, her mother smiling like an idiot. "Intellectual stimulation." Audree was beet red, she hadn't realized he was up, much less standing ten feet away.

"Shit Seb." He stood there, leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets, wearing just a pair of jeans, loose at the hips. And he was grinning. One of those shit eating grins she found so fucking sexy. "I thought you were sleeping." He pushed off the wall, strutting towards her, fucking sexy. 

Audree leaned back against the kitchen counter, not able to get her eyes off the gorgeous piece of man walking towards her. 

He reached behind her and grabbed a cup, then poured himself some coffee, going to sit next to Caroline, his blue eyes still string hers down. 

"Shit." Audree did the same, joining them for coffee, quite embarrassed and not sure what to say.   
They sat there, Sebastian talking it up with Caroline, friendly, Audree just looking into her coffee, not quite sure what to do or say. She felt Sebastian take her hand in his, lightly, as Caroline got up. 

"I'll go walk Mimi, you know a LONG walk." She heard her mini dog jump off Sebastian's lap and head to the door, following the blond woman. The door opened and closed and she and Sebastian were alone. Still holding her hand, still staring in her coffee. 

"So who are those guys your mother mentioned? Reggie and the other ones?" Audree blushed looking a bit embarrassed. 

"Guys I've known since High school. People I party with." She knew he would understand. "I am a very promiscuous person Seb. I stay as far the fuck away from long term anything as much as I can." He stared at her. 

"But you said ...." She cut him off.

"Yeah I lied, I didn't want you to judge me. I have never been a one man woman. Never dated, really. Just fuck friends and one night stands." She chuckled, "I'm the proverbial Bad Girl." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, looking at her. 

"You know that's ok, right, I'd never judge you. Ever." He kissed her palm. "I want you to be comfortable with US.. if it gets to that." She turned to look at him. 

"I don't know if I can have that Seb. I want it, but I'm just so far away from that right now, there's work and moving to New York and so many things at once." She exhaled. "There's a party tonight, at my cousin's maybe it'll give a better idea of what I mean." He nodded, kissing her palm again before pulling to him and wrapping his arms around her middle, in a tight hug. She ran her fingers through his hair, loving how soft it was. "This isn't so bad Seb, couldn't we just stay like this?" She amended her statement."For now." He nodded, still holding her as she played in his hair. 

 

A few homes, a church a school, a few stores and three bars, that's all that was standing in the city centre of the little village Audree and him walked through. It was tiny, but very cozy and he liked it. Everyone knew each other, and everyone knew Audree. She introduced him to everyone, as Sebastian, her Friend, though they walked hand in hand or with his arm wrapped around her waist or her shoulders. He could see she was loved and appreciated in this little place, and he suddenly wasn't sure how well she would fare in New York. 

She had traveled a lot, he knew that, but traveling the world and moving to a huge city like New York, from a small village like this one, it wasn't an easy feat. He talked to her about his travels, his childhood, Romania, Vienna, France, Asia, the countries he had seen, his favourite and worst experiences, and surprisingly, she shared as well. He thought he had know a lot about her, by reading her blog, but obviously, she so much more then what she put down on her posts. She was quite well educated, very well rounded, had essentially traveled the world, and had decided to move back to this small piece of heaven to stay close to her sister and her mom. 

She also opened up about her family situation, Caroline was not in fact her birth mother, but she had taken her in at a very young age and been more of a mom to her then the woman who had birthed her. She had moved in with them at twelve, running away from her home and had never been back since. Stan, Caroline's husband, was a Mounty, and had taken care of getting Audree adopted, it had been painless, seamless, and the best decision ever taken. Caroline was her mom, her anchor, the person that pushed her to be all she could become and more. Sophie, her sister, had supported her through everything, they were more family then most people he knew. They might not be blood, but they were strong, and fierce and counted on each other. Always had. 

They had dinner, just the two of them, then sprawled on the couch, waiting to get ready to go out. Audree had explained to him that this would be something entirely different from what he was used to, the friends she partied with were quite hard core and she hoped he wouldn't feel out of place. She had warned him ahead of time of what to expect, Goth and Emmo and hard rock bands, lots of booze and drugs, probably sex right out in the open, it was a private party. 

There were a few rules he needed to know, about the coloured drinking cups, depending on your mood, wants or needs. Who to buy from if he wanted to get high, what to say in French if someone was to accost him and didn't speak English, she made him repeat a few choice phrases. Just enough to get by in case of emergency. She explained to him what his best options would be, stay close to her, hold her hand if at all possible, that he was probably going to get hit on an solicited, that a girl getting on her knees in front of him, or a man, was nothing not out of the ordinary, and that if at any time he felt uncomfortable, to tell her, they would leave, and that would be that.

Sebastian was not quite sure what to think about this party he was going to, he'd been at wild parties, but this sounded... well.... he wasn't sure what it sounded like, but he sure wanted to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

red head moving, wet and warm lips, mouth, sliding along his shaft, his eyes rolling in his skull, head leaning back against the wall. Almost losing it. Almost. The read head was skilled but not what he needed. He couldn't complain, he was getting blown, but something was missing. 

He couldn't move, he was a spectator. He felt the warmth taken away, the girl was gone, standing, Audree was there, pulling the red head away by her hair. She kissed the other woman viscously, before falling on her knees to finish him off, what the red head had started so mediocre, Audree was taking over with talent and energy. His eyes went back to staring at the wall behind him, backwards, as his, friend, lover, it really didn't matter, took her time, making sure she had hit all the spots, before finally letting him come in her mouth, which, after showing him she had caught, she swallowed greedily. 

Languidly, she got up and kissed him, sloppy, tasting of smoke, whiskey, beer and cum. He loved it. Simply could not get enough. 

"I don't like to share." She whispered in his ear, and he thought he was going to loose it again. "You're mine." She fisted her hand in his hair, pulling it back so she could see his eyes. He nodded.

"As much as you're mine." He answered breathlessly, knowing full well he would be getting exactly what he wanted. 

They had gotten to the party a bit past eleven, it was a huge affair, cars parked all the way up to the main road, about half a mile, for her part, Audree had put in a mattress in the back, brought heavy sleeping bags and pillows, in case they weren't able to drive home. And they had walked from the main road all the way to the home. 

It was huge, grand, filled with people, easily over two hundred. The music was loud, so loud you felt it, breathed it, lived it. Music he wasn't much of a fan, but that for tonight, he would make an exception. It was pitch dark with strobe lights, Sebastian could imagine what this place would feel like once drunk or high, totally amazing.

They had been handed drinks, red cup, taken and monogamous. His name was written on the side of the cup with a sharpie. He knew he could change for another colour at any time, but he would stick with red, as long as she did. There was a hundred bucks entrance fee, but it had been waived for himself and Audree, considering it was her goodbye party. The booze was all included, so was everything else, a addictive person's personal hell, or paradise. 

She walked in front of him, holding his hand, not letting go, introducing him to the people she knew. He could barely hear, but he could feel, lord! could he feel, it was surreal, it was such a religious experience, this loud dark, deep music making it's way to his bones, to his soul, all that was left of his world was the hand she held, and the music. The deep dark with the flashing white, it was something so sensory energizing. 

He looked around, in the flash of light he could see a sea of bodies, dancing languidly, fluid, liquid, so sensual, following the low beat of the music. It was visceral, it was tribal, it was something he had never really felt before. parties he had seen, private parties he had more then seen his share, but this, somewhere in the middle between, Goth club and sex club, very, very sexy. 

There was a live band, Sebastian and Audree had sat on a couch and watched them for awhile, before she had disappeared to go them drinks, which is how he had ended up here, against a wall, which a lovely red head on her knees in front of him, now replaced by his Audree. OH Audree, how little did she realize just how perfect she was for him. 

He let himself shiver as he tasted her mouth, feeling her tuck him back in and re dress him. Still his tongue dancing with hers. He knew he would be hard again soon, he could feel it. 

Audree handed him his drink, still two red cups, she kept very close to him, holding his hand, touching his arm, his side, his lower back, making he way under his shirt with her hand. She seemed to crave contact, to need it. He obliged, holding her close, his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her skin, hot.

She would kiss him, or he would kiss her, making out, in a corner, on the dance floor, on the couch, it didn't matter, it seemed both were very much determined to leave their mark, teeth marks and hickey's, all very primitive, but so soothing in the need to make the other their's. She had even begged for him to take her, in a dark corner, alone, pushed up against the wall, which he had been more then willing to do. Lifting her leg up and around his hip as he pushed aside her panties and dove right in. It had been quite an intense experience. She was far from the shy woman he had met a few days ago. And, though he truly enjoyed the shy aspect, he had to admit this side of her was very enticing. 

Sometime during the night he found himself lying on the floor, his head leaning on her lap as she played in his hair, he could feel something at his neck, something tight, snug, but comfortable, safe. He never bothered to check what it was, it didn't matter, Audree was playing in his hair. His whole universe was filled by that feeling, her fingers, touching his hair, skin. Perfect. So soothing. He wasn't usually the submissive in a relationship. Not that he had often had Sub/Dom relationships, but once in awhile he could play out the role, give in, let go, it was quite cathartic. 

Eventually the roles were reversed, Audree laid on the couch with her head on his lap, he was the one soothing, playing in her hair. So soft, such a simple pleasure. He had let his fingers travel over her body, sensual, sexy, hot. Making her shiver, hearing soft, sweet moans. Knowing her breath was held in her throat. So lovely. 

Later, walking to the car, he held her waist, her hand in his back pocket, tight one against the other. It was cold out, soon t would be December and the snow would cover everything he saw here, bathed in the soft light of dawn. 

They both crawled into the back of the Caravan, Audree dressing down to her panties, making her way somewhere in between the pile of heavy blankets, pulling at her pillow. He followed suite, getting down to his boxers and cuddling next to her, feeling her heat,he wrapped himself around her, his lips on her hair, tucked in neatly under his chin, hers on his collarbone, peppering him with light kisses and licks. He made a distressed noise in his throat. 

"I need you Baby. Please." He whispered, demanding. Swiftly she got naked and straddled him, pulling his member out just as she was ready to slide herself down his pole. She felt so full, so good. She laid on him, letting him buck his hips into her, rotating hers once in a while. Kissing his neck, sucking on his shoulder, biting down, every thing she did would make him buck harder, or shiver, everything elicited a reaction. A moan, a groan. Audree was drunk of the feeling he gave her. As if she was the only thing in his universe. It was a very powerful feeling. 

He needed more, more friction, more control. Sebastian rolled them over, ending up on top. Grinding himself into her, hard, bruising. Still he needed more. He licked and sucked on every inch of skin he could touch, his hands everywhere, her ribs, hips, thighs, breasts. He simply wanted to feel and taste and touch her. And she was doing much the same thing. Her hands on him, caressing, nail digging in, she was so high and so ready to come, she had been on the edge all night, needed her release. But Sebastian would not make it that easy. She had used him and teased him all night, now it was time for him to pay back in kind. 

He let her rush to pleasure a few times, only to leave her wanting, over and over. Refusing her the only thing she truly wanted. Until, finally, somewhere midmorning, he let her seek her pleasure, made her ride through it, touching and biting as she came just to increase the intensity. She was so beautiful, her face flushed, bite marks on her shoulders, on her neck. Hickeys in multiple places, she would have bruises on her thighs and hips, would probably be very sore later that day. But Sebastian didn't care, all he cared about was her well being, her happiness, her comfort. He slipped out of her and pulled her on him, catching his breath. 

"Shit Audree, you are.... WOW." She giggled, groggily. "Simply perfect, in every way." He said as he twisted to face her, kissing her as he got in range to pull her closer to him. She hummed in content. "I really hope to never get used to this, I want it to blow my mind every time." She giggled, softly. 

"Already thinking of a repeat performance, Mr. Stan." He kissed her, slowly, sloppily. 

"Yeah." He grinned. "It's my life's leitmotif. I'm either buried in you, or wanting to be buried in you." He pulled her in his arms, holding her tight, with no wiggle room. He kissed her nose. "I'm yours just as much as you're mine. " She nodded. "How much am I yours?" She seemed confused. 

"How much are you willing to give me Seb?" She was part flirty, part serious, part scared shitless.

"Everything." He stayed there, not moving. Waiting. He heard her groan, saw her face fall a bit, her expression change. Her eyes down cast, he let his arm loosen a bit, but she didn't move, staying just as close to him as if he were holding her. He felt pity for a second, not quite sure why it would be so hard fro someone to refuse what he was offering her, attention, affection, love maybe. He just kept his arm close to her and waited. 

Finally she looked up at him, eyes wide, fear. She slowly moved her eyes from his to his lips and back up again. Before pulling up her head and slowly leaning in to lay her lips on his. He waited, just a second longer before taking over, making her feel exactly what he wanted, needed, hoped. And she reciprocated. It was slow and passionate and wanting and so perfect, even though they were naked in the back of a cold van. Nothing could ruin this moment. 

Nothing except Ronnie opening up the back doors and just making himself at home in the back of the van. 

"Don't mind me, just wanted to say good morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday was slow and lazy, after coming home from breakfast with Audree's friends, they had come home, napped a few hours, then got up to start packing. They were leaving in the morning. Sebastian had training on Monday and though he wanted to skip it, he knew it was better if he didn't.

There was not much to pack, a few pictures, some nick knacks, most of her clothes. Some jewelry a few toiletteries. It all fit in the caravan, with lots of room to spare. Even Mimi would have room to run around in the van. Everything ready for the next morning, even the ice box, filled with snack and drinks and sandwiches. 

Once everything was packed, Sebastian prepared a late diner while Audree took a shower. He thought over the past few days, last night's party, this morning's breakfast with her friends, Where he had met Ronnie, the Asshole. Ronnie the guy that spent all morning trying to make it abundantly clear that he, Sebastian, was stepping on his territory, that he was taking in sloppy seconds, that Ronnie had mastered the art of Audree, and that Sebastian would just leave her wanting. It was a pathetic attempt at intimidation, and Sebastian had simply ignored him. 

He knew neither Ronnie, or any other of her lovers had ever been more then just that, lovers, fuck friends, one night stands. He knew that because Audree had told him, because before that, Caroline had mentioned it. Because he could see the fear in Ronnie's face as he realized he had become obsolete. With Sebastian in her life, she would never turn back to men like Ronnie. She would have no reason to. He would see to it. 

They ate in a tete a tete, filling the silence with comfortable conversation, his hand often finding hers and holding it, his thumb making light circles on her skin. She would blush, he would smile and they would continue talking. It was nice, sweet, refreshing. 

They went to bed early, Sebastian taking a quick shower before being surprised by walking into his room and finding it already occupied, Audree waiting for him in his bed, Smiling. He smiled back, joining her under the covers, feeling her cuddle close and pulling her even closer. He spooned her, kissing her lightly behind the ear, then laying down to sleep. His nose full of her smell, his lips tasting her skin, flush against her neck. His hand on her hip, the other under her pillow. 

 

Wednesday, and he was at the gym training, starting a new routine, following his trainer and his stunt double. Pushing himself past his limit, before letting himself lie on the ground, refusing to move, catching his breath. It was his third day in a row and already he was improving. Though he was still very sore from the first two days training. His phone dinged and he jumped at it, Audree had sent him a text, she hated thinking she might be disturbing him. 

"All signed, advance came in, work is good. I'll be done around 7. Miss you." She had started work at her new Office on Monday, it had been fast but the media corporation wanted to have all her posts and blogs set up on their servers before she was officially announced as their new star blogger. So, work had to be done. 

"Almost done. Going home for a S/S." Send. He wanted to surprise her by picking her up at work. So, he grabbed his bag, thanked his trainer and body double, signed a few autographs on his way out, and headed home. 

She walked through the revolving door, still talking with her boss, she had a vision of what she wanted her blog to be and truly enjoyed sharing her concept with Tamara. They talked a bit more on the front steps. 

"Isn't that cute" Her boss pointed at something behind Audree." I didn't know guys still did that." Audree turned around, wanting to see what her boss was pointing at. A man, in a beautifully tailored suit, holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers, walking towards them. Sebastian. Audree blushed. "Have a great evening Sweetheart." Tamara waived good bye, walking away in the other direction. 

He had gone all out, flowers, a reservation in a very nice restaurant, then they would walk home, arm in arm. That was the plan. His Audree was smiling and blushing, noticing everyone looking at them, she walked right into his arms, letting him kiss her in front of everyone, not something she would have done just a few days ago. Not like that. She was kissing him just as passionately as he was, and by the time they broke the kiss they were both trying to catch their breath. It was always so demanding on their self control. She took the flowers, thanking him, and fell in step next to him, his arm around her waist as he ushered her into the waiting car.

 

Early December and everything was going perfectly as planned, her book was being edited, she was already working on the rest of her contract and her blog was easily one of the top fifty in the whole country. For now. She had a great marketing team.

Sebastian was receiving a lot of invitations, for holiday celebrations, Christmas parties, New Years celebrations. He had mentioned it to Audree, and she had agreed to follow him, if he wanted her to. Which of course he did. 

Getting organized in her new place had been relatively painless, she had a nice working space in the alcove right at the top of the stairs, facing the beautiful view; Her things were put away, clothes, shoes and toiletteries were all well put away in her and Sebastian's bedroom and en suite. Mimi had her cushion in a corner of the room. Where she slept. The only real change Audree had pushed onto Sebastian was to keep the fireplace light as often as possible, she loved it, the warmth, the look, the feeling of cozy ness. They would even fall asleep with the fireplace on in their bedroom. 

She had surprised him, putting her things away next to his in his closet, finding enough space for her things in his drawers, on the bathroom counter. He hadn't seemed bothered by it, quite the contrary, he had spent hours letting her know exactly how much he appreciated her decision to share his bed permanently. Seemed he had in deed received his answer on their return to New York. She had even accepted being introduced as his girlfriend, which was a huge step. In fact, since the party, things had changed quite a bit between them. 

It was probably a financial thing, Sebastian figured, she could always just leave, she could afford to go out on her own, and so she probably didn't feel as "stuck". If things didn't work out with him, it was ok, she was safe. He understood that, he respected it, it changed nothing in the way he was with her, he was just glad she was getting over her insecurities. 

Every Saturday they would go for lunch at Sebastian's parents, sleep there, then come back on Sunday, It was their thing, their way of getting away from the city for just a little while. Christmas was fast approaching, Audree had no plans to go back to Montreal for the holidays, so they were planning things as a couple. It was a first for her, but she didn't seem to mind, she was meeting new people through Sebastian, got along with most of his friends, and had also made a few friends at work, Audree wasn't as lonely as she had anticipated she would be. In fact, she was quite a popular person.

Saturday mid December and Audree and Sebastian were heading to his parents. It was a cold day, with snow and a lot of wind. Audree was glad they had taken the car service, this way they could cuddle up in the back of the car. 

He was a very dotting boyfriend, holding her and making sure she was always content and happy. Always with small gifts and thoughts. Notes in her lunches, flowers, clothes, jewelry. Today, he had offered her a necklace, nothing fancy, just a white gold chain holding up a writing feather and an ink pot pendant, matching metal, with a simple tiny little diamond at the tip of the feather. He had fallen in love with it the moment he had seen it, it simply fit her so well. She wore it with the solitaire diamond earrings he had given to her a few weeks back.

He knew she didn't like getting gifts, he just wanted her to feel appreciated. She bought the groceries, paid the cleaning lady, did the laundry. All he wanted to do was make sure she wasn't feeling taken for granted. 

She had really liked the necklace, loved it really, putting it on right away, strutting around their bedroom in nothing but, loving the way he looked at her, the way his hands were on her, his lips, his fingers, making her shiver. He had loved her that morning, like every morning, or just about. Or at least, every time he had the chance to. In the bed room, kitchen, bathroom, living room. Anywhere they could. He simply could not get enough. 

Even now in the back of the town car, on his way to his mother's all he wanted to do was pin her underneath him and rock himself into her. The car parked in front of the Connecticut home, the snow still coming down, the wind still howling, Sebastian got out of the car, helping Audree follow, grabbed the overnight bag from the car and, holding her hand walked up the walkway and into the warm home. 

They spent the evening talking and relaxing, listening to Sebastian and his mother play piano, then just getting ready for bed, Audree went upstairs to make them both a cup of tea before heading to bed. 

"Is he treating you right?" The question surprised her. Audree looked up to see Sebastian's mom sitting at the kitchen table, having a sip of tea. 

"He is quite the boyfriend. I really can't complain." She was smiling, she always smiled when she talked about or thought of, or was with Sebastian, it was an automated response. 

"Good, I'm glad. I raised him right." Audree waited for the water to boil, then picked two kind of teas, placed them in two cups and poured the water. "I just want him to be happy Audree." She looked up at her would be mother in law.

"I hope he is. It would suck if he wasn't. I mean." She sat down across from the woman, hands on the table. "I don't know what I'm doing. I mean, I help out at the apartment, I do my best, I moved into his bedroom, I just don't know what else to do. I don't know how to be a girl friend.... I've never been a girl friend." Audree was worried, was she being what he wanted, what he needed from her?

"Audree dear, sweetheart. Just be you. Just enjoy the ride, let yourself go and grow, that's all you really have to do. Just be you. And love him. And let him love you." She felt a hand on hers. "Just let him love you, I think right now, that's what he needs, and I know that's what you need. I can see it in your eyes sweetheart." She patted Audree's hand. "We all love you." She giggled. Blushed. Not quite sure what to say. 

"I love you guys too." She gave her hostess a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing the mugs and heading downstairs to the commandeered guest bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

She hated parties, well not parties, but these parties, where people that hardly know each other act like they're best friends, dress up act all prim and proper and then don't actually talk to each other for another year. Those parties she hated.

He had bought her a beautiful dress, electric blue, floor length, of course. It had a sweeping front and an even more sweeping back, showing off her whole full back tattoo. Something he had been pestering her about for days. He wanted her to show off her body art, if that was what she wanted. And tonight was the night, after years of keeping her tattoos mostly to herself, she was now wearing a dress that showed them off. Most of them. Her half sleeves were out in the open, getting a lot of looks, none of them anywhere near as judgemental as she expected them to be, and having Sebastian by her side was helping her with the awkwardness.

She was also wearing her piercings, all of them, all matching the colour of her dress. Her hair swept up in an intricate bun, she was heart stoppingly beautiful. Sebastian, proud to be by her side, wanted to show his girl friend off, wanted everyone to know she was with him, that SHE had chosen to be with him. 

They had met a lot of people, and though usually Audree felt awkward around people she didn't know, that night, she felt safe and comfortable, his steady hand on her lower back, his confident smile, his reverent gaze. All for her.

Right now it was only the two of them, standing at the bar, him standing behind her, his right hand splayed on her stomach, his other holding a drink, standing so close behind her she could feel his hot breath on her neck. He nuzzled gently, before leaving a trail of kisses on her neck and shoulders. 

"You are so beautiful." He whispered in her ear, pushing her closer to him. She smiled, blushed, and hoped he wouldn't stop his ministrations, she loved his attention, now that she had admitted it to herself that is. The things that got her flustered before, were now things she revelled in, things she loved. Him holding her hand or kissing her in public, or hugs or making out. She didn't mind so much anymore. She didn't mind at all actually.

 

They didn't stay late, once Sebastian had seen the people he wanted to see they had left. The next day was Christmas eve and they would be heading to his mother's for a few days. Some well deserved days off. Audree was so tired, there were the late nights at work, the meetings with her editor, they were planning a book tour, after her marketing tour for the blog. She would be leaving a few days after the new year, would be gone a few weeks, off and on. Then Back in the office till March and when April came around and Sebastian was due to be shipped off for filming, she would be coming back home. It would be a frustrating and very tiring few months.

Getting home took longer then usual, there were a lot of people on the streets and it was snowing. Audree cuddled up to her man while the driver took them home, staying warm and cozy in Sebastian's arms. He kissed her hair, but stayed silent, his arms tight around her. She leaned her head back, trying to see his eyes, she loved his eyes, but instead, she was met with soft lips her eyes closed and as he pulled away, feeling warm and safe, she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"I think I might be falling for you, hard." She whispered softly. He didn't say a thing, just lightly kissed her hair. She smiled, content. She heard him hum, stretch a bit, before his fingers lightly pulled her face closer to his and kissed her, long and deep. She held her breath when he moved away, smiling lightly. He brushed a loose strand up and over her ear, caressing her face. 

"Good." He whispered as he swept down for another kiss. A simple word, but it held so much for her. 

In the morning she had a few last minute details to take care of. Some gifts and some wine and some food stuff she needed to get before heading to Sebastian's Parent's. They walked hand in hand, the few blocs to they favourite coffee place, crossing the street she noticed a tattoo parlour and pulled Sebastian in with her. 

"There's something I want to have done, if you don't mind, shouldn't take more then an hour." He nodded, trying not to cringe, this was not a place he was used to. In fact, Sebastian had never walked into a tattoo parlour before. He looked around as she spoke to the woman behind the counter, then waved to him and headed behind a curtain. He continued looking around, until something caught his attention. He wasn't one for brash decision, usually. But today, well he could do with an exception. 

She came out a little more then an hour later, and had to wait a few more minutes for Sebastian to be done. They paid and left, Sebastian refusing to tell her what he had gotten, repeating it was meant to be a surprise. They grabbed their coffee to go, continued their shopping, in the throngs of people on a beautiful Christmas eve morning, then headed home. Packed the Dodge and headed out to Connecticut.

He could see the plastic wrap coming from her right sleeve. She gotten some art done, obviously, But she hadn't showed it to him yet, so he bid his time, refused to let curiosity win and just waited. They pulling into his parent's driveway, Audree leaning in and kissing him before getting out of the car and helping out with the packages, they came bearing lots of gifts. And Sebastian for one, was sure they were going to have a great time. 

They were the first ones there, thankfully, he hadn't mentioned to Audree that there weren't going to be alone. He had invited a few long time friends for dinner and he hoped she wouldn't hold it against him. He made sure to stay clear of the few places on his body that were now burning, hauling in their luggage and bringing it down to their now official room. 

Walking down the stairs and expecting the same old thing had him reeling. There was now a wall separating the basement in two. he stepped through a door, curious. Everything had changed, the paint colour, the furniture, the whole basement had been changed around. Where the old couch had been, sitting in front of a 90's TV set, there was now a beautiful creme coloured couch and two chairs, a nice hardwood floor and a plush area rug, it was beautiful. He walked into the second room, their bedroom, and again new furniture, new paint colour, new everything, the bathroom had been made bigger, and was now an en suite. It was absolutely perfect. Audree would love it. 

Silently he wondered how in the world his mother had managed to have all of this done in less then two weeks. It was simply stunning. Cream and light blue, with touches of chocolate, a wonderful mix of colours. This had been done for them, and Sebastian appreciated it. His mother had outdone herself.

He put their things away, stowing the luggage under the bed once everything was set how they both liked it. He heard a gasp come from the stairs and he smiled. 

"This is beautiful. How in the world did you have time to do this in ten days?!" He heard his mother say something, and heard a little giggle from his girlfriend. "Thank you, it's really beautiful." He heard his mother say something else before the door closed and Audree walked in. 

"Your mom is unbelievable." He nodded. 

"She is that." He said smiling. 

"This is beautiful." She grinned. He looked down at her arm, curious. Changing the subject he asked about the new tattoo.

"So show me, I'm dying to see it." She smiled. 

"OK, I guess I can show it to you" She teased.

She rolled up her right sleeve. There was a very romantic looking cursive writing, Two lines, seven words . In green and blue, no black lines. Love Him And Let Him Love You. He looked at it, reading it a few times. He wanted to believe it had something to do with him, but he wasn't really sure. 

She saw his confusion.

"It's something your mother said to me a few weeks ago. I wanted to remind myself." He stepped back. Looking at her. His eyes boring into hers. Before pulling her to him and diving in for a most passionate kiss. She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer, but he yelped and pulled away. 

"You OK?" She asked, turning her head sideways. He seemed embarrassed. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just I got pierced and it's tender." She cocked an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and with sass and sex appeal, slowly pulled up his shirt, to reveal two hoops dangling form his nipples. They looked red and swollen, but just seeing them, well Audree wasn't sure how she was going to keep her hands off him for the rest of the evening. She blushed, he blushed, before letting go of his shirt and leaning in for another kiss. He held her close, his hand in her hair, the other on the small of her back. He broke the kiss, taking a deep breath. 

"Less then a month and I'm already heads over heels. What ever shall I do?" He said dramatically, rolling his eyes. She looked scared, but stayed in his arms. 

"Don't say things like that." He looked at her, confused. "I don't know what to think when you say that, it makes me nervous." He nodded. 

"Ok, ok I'm sorry I won't... But just .. tell me one thing." She looked at him, waiting. His hand was on her right wrist, not touching the new ink, but brushing along her pulse. "Do you?" His eyes were as blue as the Ocean, he was waiting for something, and Audree was not sure she could give him what he wanted, not yet. Not fully. She looked away, trying to get away but he wouldn't let her. Just rubbing his thumb on her pulse, his other hand on her waist. He kissed her hair, feeling she needed a bit of time. She tilted her head up, just wanting his lips on hers, he leaned lower and kissed her, still waiting. He smiled when she nodded, just twice. Just enough to give him the answer he wanted. 

"We've known each other a month Seb, it's still very new and I don't want to rush or say things and do things ..... I mean... " He kissed her lightly. Hushing her. 

"Baby steps." He whispered over her lips as he moved away. "Baby steps." He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After deliberating I decided to add to this story, it's short but there will be more coming.

He climbed the stairs to their bedroom and began striping he could hear the shower still running and he smiled to himself. He wasn't supposed to be here, he was a day early,they were supposed to meet tomorrow, at the hotel, then head out to the premiere. But Sebastian had taken an earlier flight he simply couldn't help himself, he missed his Audree.

His eyes fell on the dress hanging from the dresser. Beautiful. Turquoise, open back. Audree had good taste. He barely stopped at the registering thought that the dress looked a little large, but instead of focusing on that he slipped into the bathroom, opened the heavy glass shower door and slid next to his woman. 

The poor girl screamed so loud Sebastian thought he would go deaf. She slip dangerously and he caught her, chuckling. He heard her swear at him, but when she turned to look at him and her face softened. Her eyes went wide and the largest brightest smile he had ever seen appeared on her face. Until it disappeared and she looked away. Sebastian frowned. This was not the welcome he had anticipated. 

"What's wrong baby?" His lips were making their way from her ear to her shoulder, soft gentle and with purpose. He heard her hold her breath the exhale for a bit, before gently wrapping her fingers around his wrist and positioning his hands on her stomach. 

Sebastian knew every contour of his girlfriend's body, every dip, every cranny every millimeter of her skin was cataloged and stored away in the man's head. So when his hands settled to a rounded middle, tight with a slight give. That he felt the lack of a belly button ring, that a slight thrust was felt under his hand. He understood. And he simply could not be happier. 

"My beautiful Audree." He whispered in her ear, voice heavy with emotion. "I Love you so much." He continued, kissing her neck with reverence. He felt her relax, felt her breath slow down to normal, She twisted in his arms, sliding his palms back on her stretched stomach. She looked up at him, those beautiful green eyes of hers, so unsure. The kiss he laid on her lips was soft, softer than any kiss he had ever given. It was sweet, so sweet and it encompassed everything he felt for this women in front of him. His lips slowly moved with hers, growing in intensity, until finally Audree reached up and slid her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands slid from their place on her abdomen to her lower back and he pulled her against him. 

She had wanted to tell him face to face, but with their schedules and work and being so tired all the time, it simply had never happened quite the way she wanted it to. Instead, here he was in the shower with her taking it all in strides, letting her know how much he loved her and that she had been worried for nothing. He loved her, wanted this baby and was the happiest person on the planet. And he seemed it. A huge grin plastered on his face since he had discovered her more rounded stomach. 

"I love you." She said to him as he kissed her neck, it was the first time she ever said those words to him and he paused for a second. Looking back at her. Those green eyes full of love and affection and happiness. He had never seen her like that. He kissed her again, slowly, thoroughly. He moved, hooking his arm under her knees and the other behind her back he picked her up, shut the shower and brought her to bed. He was going to have fun getting aquainted with her new body. She seemed so much more open then she had been before, so much more loving and giving, her walls seemed to have disappeared, she was smiling, and it made her so much more beautiful to his eyes. 

Audree had said she loved him, and she did, he was the only man for her, the father of her child, and she needed him to know how she felt, this whole holding back her emotions so as not to get hurt crap had gone long enough, and with a baby on the way she couldn't afford to be closed off. She needed to give THEM a real shot. 

They made love all morning, catching their breath around lunch time, deciding the rumble in both their stomach might be a sign to stop and eat. They were laughing and smiling and kissing and hugging, touching, her lips on his skin as soon as she could get a chance. It was quite a reversal from what he was used to. But he wouldn't complain. 

"I love you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it." Sebastian hugged her, kissing her crown. 

"I've always known how you felt. But I love hearing it." He whispered as he kissed her head again. Tears caught in his eyes. He was so happy. His life was complete. He didn't even care that she hadn't told him earlier. It didn't matter. He knew now,and he would do what he had to to make everything easier on her. She deserved the best. 

They lounged in the kitchen, naked, where Sebastian could really look at Audree, see the changes, the flare in her hips, more defines, her waist, thickening, her stomach rounding, her breasts larger, she was more beautiful then she had ever been. He was a very lucky man. 

Lounging was a great way to get into sex again, and after lunch they gave in to a bit of love making on the couch, a bit more vigorous then the previous tryst. This time though, they were interrupted by the phone. Which of course, Sebastian answered while still being root deep in his partner, winking at Audree as he rolled his hips into her, his finger in front of his lips motioning for her to keep quiet as he talked on the phone. 

"Wow, that's great. Sure, yeah, at 3, today. We will be there. Thanks." He hung up the phone and kissed his woman, deep and long, smiling and biting her lower lip. "We have a sonogram appointment in two hours." He said, grinning. "Perfect timing." He added rolling his hips again. Audree leaned her head back on the throw pillows, smiling at herself. She looked so happy. So perfect like this, legs wide to accommodate him, stomach rounded and soft, breasts perking up, nipples hard, a blush going from her ears to her navel, a huge smile on her face and stars in her eyes. Beautiful and all his.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again, short but sweet, thanks again to my Beta, LokiLover14. Without her I'm just floundering.

The sonogram had originally been scheduled for Sebastian's week off, but an opening had serendipitously been available that day and now here they were in a sterile room, looking at a TV screen, with the obvious image of a tiny baby on it. As creepy as the 4D image looked, there was no mistaken it for anything else, the nose, lips, eyes were there, forehead and chin, little fingers and a thumb in it's mouth. All Sebastian could think was that this little thing. This precious little person inside his precious little woman, was perfect. 

He looked at it long and hard, almost forgetting to listen to the doctor as she explained the next few weeks of development, he was still trying to take it all in, a goofy smile on his face and holding Audree's hand tightly. More to keep himself grounded then for moral support. 

"Do you want to know the sex? You guys are a little late for a first sonogram, but at least we know there won't be a mistake, the baby's sex organs are fully developed."

Sebastian looked at Audree, smiling and nodding his head, she was smiling too, and nodded to the doctor as well. The wand was moved around on the rounded tummy and the image changed, something was typed on the computer and a few seconds later the smooth doctor's smooth voice broke thought Sebastian's musing. 

"A little boy." She offered smiling. "Congratulations to you both." 

A few more tidbits of information and the doctor left tem to attend to her other patients. 

Audree was still laying there, on the chair, looking at caption on the screen, tiny little hands and little nose and lips. Her cheeks were wet it was obvious she had been crying and Sebastian just sat there next to her, his head on her expanded tummy, arm around her waist, looking at her looking at the screen. 

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, at that moment. That far away look in her eye, her face flushed, tears still drying, she looked the happiest he had ever seen her, truly happy, hopeful, so much in love with that little person she was seeing for the first time. Her hand went to her stomach, close to his face and he moved to kiss her fingers. 

"Will you marry me?" He looked up at her with wide eyes, surprised, it sounded like a request, not a question, not really the way he would have wanted it to go. 

"Of course." He answered without hesitation. "I would marry you in a second." He added kissing her fingers again. "But not now... not BECAUSE of this. Him." He pointed at the screen. Her face fell but she smiled through it. Not wanting him to see the hurt. She looked away and made to get off the chair. His hand stopping her, still at her waist. 

"Audree, stop." He said commanding. "I want you to marry me because you love me, because you want to be mine, not because you're worried, or scared or insecure." He leaned into her, kissing her tenderly, waiting for her to kiss him back. When she did it was tentative, and insecure. "I love you, I love this child. Our little man. Tell me when and where and I will be waiting at the altar, Audree, I will, I love you. But for the right reasons. For you and me, not because you feel obliged." She smiled softly and nodded. "One thing at a time Sweetheart. We've only known each other a few months, half of those I was away, or you were. Give us time, time to figure US out, time to figure out how to be parents. Then, I swear to all that is holy, I will be glad to become your husband." He kissed her again and this time she kissed him back, with gusto. He helped her off the chair and grabbed her purse and they headed home. His arm around her waist, her head against his collar bone, smiling lightly.

Back home it was time to get ready for the premiere. A room was ready for them a the hotel and they had reservations at the restaurant before the red carpet. They packed up their stuff and headed out, the car service waiting for them at the curb. So far, except for their walk home they hadn't had much time to talk about or think about everything. The baby, them as a couple. Everything was going too fast to day, and they were just along for the ride.

"So we will have to choose a name, and get one of the spare rooms ready, maybe buy a house." Sebastian was thinking out loud, he did that when he wanted Audree to relax, to feel more confident. He felt her get comfortable against his side, his arm around her shoulder, his fingers sliding, caressing her skin. "We could look around Connecticut, where mom lives." He looked at her, she shrugged. 

"No I like it here. The apartment is OK, we could maybe upgrade, a little bigger. But I really don't want to move." He nodded. No moving, noted. 

"We could check with the manager and see if they have a bigger unit, I could sell mine, or rent it." She nodded.  
"Sounds like a good idea, But it's up to you." She looked up at him,her beautiful green eyes sparkling, a slight smile on her lips. 

"I don't mind at all, it's our home, all three of us. Maybe more eventually." His smile broadened. "If we get bigger now we won't need to move again in a few years." He kissed the top of her head, heard her sigh contentedly. 

"Je t'aime." She whispered contentedly against his shirt. He kissed her head again as the car pulled up to the hotel.

Dinner was relaxing, just the two of them, romantic, his hand reaching for hers throughout the meal, kissing her fingers, working his fingers on the back of her hand, his blue eyes riveted on her green ones. He was heads over heals in love with this woman, his woman, the mother of his child. Tonight she would wear a very revealing dress, and he knew for a fact, once they saw her, everyone would know. And he was OK with that. Better that then having to tell everyone. His mother already knew, and that was the most important. 

Getting ready took less time then expected, he helped her with her hair, putting it up and showing off her lovely tattoos, kissing her neck as he fitted the few bobby pins in her beautiful black locks. He had missed her, missed the touch of her skin, the smell of her hair, her kisses. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder, looking at her through the mirror, seeing her eyes closed, her neck stretched to give him better access, and he took the opportunity and made his way from her neck to the top of her breast before coming back up and kissing her mouth. Breathless, she left him breathless. Every move, every kiss, ever touch, breathless. 

"I love you Baby." He whispered between kisses. "I love you so damned much." He smiled crookedly and she responded in kind, her eyes shining. He loved seeing her like that, in love. With him. 

 

It wasn't one of those big premieres, though it was for a Broadway show, still a few A list actors were there, a few directors, they were supporting their own. Sebastian was a guest of honour, having acted at that theater a few times before. They shook hands, were greeted by a few photographers and journalists, Audree always by his side, Sebastian answered the questions,posed for pictures, signed autographs, keeping his arm around her waist or on her hip, he wasn't letting her get away. She was unbelievable, smiling and waving back, when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her for everyone to see she blushed but kissed him back. For a few pictures he stood behind her his hands on her front, making it obvious to everyone there that they were expecting. 

When one of the few gossip columnist stopped them before going into the theatre and boldly asked him the question, he smiled, pulling Audree into his arms and answered proudly. 

"Yes, we are expecting out first child together. And we couldn't be happier." Then leaned in and kissed her, tongue and all, making a show for the cameras. Audree giggling happily.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, great work from my BETA LokiLover14 she works hard and does her best to help out. (I'm not always easy to work with.) <3

It was out, everyone knew, not that she was surprised, Audree had known exactly what Sebastian was doing the night before, claiming her and their child, making sure there were no misunderstandings. THEY were expecting THEIR first child. Not "I"; and Audree was touched, she was swimming in a sea of content and adoration and love and she loved it. What a difference a few months made. 

Sebastian was laying next to her, lazily caressing her back, half way laying on top of her, not the most comfortable position for her, but she would manage. Audree would spend the rest of her life just like this if it meant him touching her like that forever. His lips joined his fingers and she moaned. 

"I love you so much." He whispered between kisses. "You and him, you're my whole life." Again more kisses. "I don't know how I'm going to spend the next few weeks away from you both." He whispered as he pulled away and left the warmth of the bed. "I'm going to miss you so much." Audree turned to follow him with her eyes, getting more comfortable.

He was standing there, naked, looking at her, gorgeous, build like a Greek statue, all muscles and taunt skin, a light scruff from shaving the day before, his blue eyes sparkling. His member was almost, rising proudly the more she looked at him, long and uncut wide at the base and weeping, beautiful, she loved looking at him naked, he was perfect. Her eyes lingered on his chest, a thick surgical steel ring through each nipple. He had decided to go bigger, he liked it, but not as much as she did. Absolute perfection. 

They looked at each other, Sebastian's gaze following her neck, breasts to her full waist and the look in his eyes changed drastically, from sweet and loving to wanting and predatory. He loved her pregnant, it was a visceral reaction he would see her tummy and get hard, nothing could stop it. Not that he would want to stop it. He adored her. Every inch of her. But something about Audree carrying his child was just mind blowing .

He shook his head and took control of his libido, they needed to leave the room before check out and head home, his sex drive could wait, besides it wasn't as if he wasn't tired and sated, he had kept her up most of the night well into the morning, but the body wanted what the body wanted. He shrugged and headed to the bathroom, running the shower cold. 

Audree laid there, sprawled on the bed, debating wether to follow him in the shower or not. She moved and her body ached. The little one moving about, protesting. She got up slowly, her head spinning a little, they hadn't slept much in the past two days and she really needed her rest. She got dressed, putting her gown then Sebastian's suit in the garment bag. Waiting for her boyfriend Audree thought back to the day before and what he had said about marriage. 

He was right, if they were to get married it should be for the right reasons, not fear of being a single mom, though she highly doubted he would ever walk away from her or their child. She was still in a bit of a panic, things hadn't seemed real until he'd come back. The sonogram had made it all very much a reality and now Audree was worrying about things she knew she didn't need to worry about. 

 

But what if she wanted to get married before the baby came. What if it was important to her. She sat there and pondered those ideas and many others until Sebastian came out of the shower, towel around his hips water still in his hair. She looked at him as he got dressed. She saw herself with him, saw herself married with kids, a few, but with him, only him, always him. Audree didn't want to wait. She wanted him to herself, permanently. Forever. He put on his t-shirt and pulled his jeans on before looking for his belt and sliding it through the loops. 

"I want to get married." He stilled. His head slowly raising so his eyes could find hers. "I want us to get married. I don't want to wait." She saw his eyebrows knot, his expression confused. He rubbed his neck with his hand before looking at her again. 

"Are you sure this is what you want. I mean we talked about it yesterday." She couldn't read him, for the first time ever, she couldn't read him and a feeling of dread hit her, hard. "I mean ..... Audree, baby. I love you . But." And there it was, the BUT. Angry at herself she grabbed her purse and her bag and before he could even finish his sentence she was up and headed for the door. She felt him try and grab her arm but she shrugged him off. 

"Audree STOP!" And she did, her hand on the door handle. Her hands were shaking, her lower lip was quivering, her eyes were stinging. She had made such a fool of herself. Of course the day before had all been lip service, of course he would never marry her, she wasn't, would never be good enough for him, she was an in between, and this child was just something to be dealt with before he found the perfect woman to match with his perfect self, how could she have ever been so stupid. 

She felt his arms wrap around her, his hands splaying on her baby bump, his hot breath on her neck, on her pulse, right below her ear. 

"Don't run away from me sweetheart. Please." he kissed her neck before nipping her earlobe. "We need to work this out. I need to know what you really want. I swear Baby I will give you what you . I promise. I would give you the world on a silver platter" He kissed her neck again, lighter. "You are the love of my life. Even now after only a few months I know it. Hell, I knew it the moment I met you." She heard him chuckle felt his arms tighten around her middle just a bit. She dropped her bag and purse and ran her hands over his arms before settling them over his. 

"What do you want Audree." He whispered sweetly. "What do you want from me, from us?" He breathed in slowly. "You once told me that you didn't see yourself as a mother, or a wife, or anything like that. And now here you are, full with my child and asking me to marry you." He kissed the back of her neck reverently, " Tell me what changed Sweetheart. Tell me, because I swear, if we do this and you leave me....." 

She heard the chocked sobs, what he left unsaid and realized just how insecure he was. 

"I never thought you would ever say that you loved me, and that hurt so much Baby. Knowing you couldn't feel safe enough to tell me how you felt. Every morning I woke up wondering if I'd be alone in bed, worrying that you had left during the night. You gave me mixed signals for so long they became currency." 

Audree twisted in his arms, facing him she could see that he was crying. 

"I loved you from the moment I first saw you, but you ... you would let me hold you and kiss you and make love to you, but it always felt like you didn't care, like I didn't matter." His eyes met hers then. Blue huge and full of pain. "How can I go from that to this without wondering Audree. If we get married, if we do this, how do I know you won't just leave, break my heart... I mean , I'll do it, right now, we can go and get married. But I need more. I need to know, I need to be sure that you love me.That you wont cut and run like you do every time something bothers you." 

Her first instinct was to run, to turn around and leave. To get as far away from him and the hurt she had caused him as possible. Audree even twisted in his arm and reached for the doorknob. She felt his arms fall from her, heard a sob and stilled. She couldn't do this, not anymore, not again. She turned the knob opened the door and slid the "do not disturb" sign on the outside handle before closing it again and turning around. 

"I told you from the get go, I didn't do relationships." She was trying to convince herself. He was the idiot, he had believed he could have something with her that she had repeated over and over again she COULD not have. She didn't do relationships, never had.....


End file.
